Red, White, & Blonde Part I: RED
by KryptoKin
Summary: Supergirl is dead. The world is in mourning. The lives of all who loved her have been changed forever. Follow various DC characters as they mourn the loss of someone they loved and how they face the challenges ahead of them. Part I mainly follows the Bat-Family. (There will be angst, humor, bromance, action, mystery, etc.) Sequel to "The Other Side of the Story"
1. Prologue

**Planet Global Network (PGN) News Center, Metropolis…**

The news room buzzed with the movement of cameramen, technicians, and the like as they went to their final places before show time. Jeanette Ann Arundel, the news director, was busy checking over last minute details to make sure her first broadcast went smoothly. Marcus the intern in charge of the teleprompter, was doing his fifth spellcheck when someone called out to him.

"Hey, Marcus." He flinched but relaxed when he saw Jimmy Olsen, lacking his signature bowtie, approaching with a pretty girl.

"Hey, Jimmy. How are you? Who's your friend?"

The girl reached out to him with a smile and said, "I'm Veronica Lake, a friend of Linda's." Veronica was a woman slightly below average height, maybe 5'2", and in her early twenties. Her auburn hair was slightly curled. Marcus couldn't look away from her eyes, which were a sandy-brown.

"Linda? Oh, you mean Danvers. Yeah, she's awesome. A friend of hers is a friend of mine and all that crap."

" _Marcus_." He saw the look in Jimmy's eyes and noticed they were focused on the tight grip he had on Veronica's hand; he let go.

"I have to get back to work. Maybe after the news we can take the time to know each other better." The smile on his face dropped. "I didn't mean for that to come out that way."

The curl of disgust or discomfort on Veronica's mouth relaxed only some as she nodded. "I'm glad."

Jimmy led her away with a shake of his head. "He's not usually like that. I think the stress of the teleprompter is getting to him."

"I hope so. Thanks for showing me around by the way. I appreciate it."

"No problem. Linda gave me explicit instructions if you were to come to Metropolis while she's out of town."

"It's very sweet of her."

"Yeah…" Jimmy said with a smile as he took a bagel off the Kraft's food table before picking it apart to eat. "I know she wanted me to show you around the Daily Planet but I figured watching a live newscast would be more interesting." Veronica grabbed a handful of grapes and popped one in her mouth.

The two looked around the room, which was starting to settle, except for a PA (personal assistant) running around. "Has anyone seen Cat? She's not in her dressing room."

"Relax, I'm right here." The blonde whirlwind in heels flew past the girl and made a beeline for the food table. Jimmy and Veronica took larges steps from it to make room for her. "Hello, James. Who's your friend?"

"Hello, Cat. This is Veronica, a friend of Linda's." Cat threw a glance at Veronica and nodded as she dropped a straw in a bottle of water.

"You're Linda Lake's kid cousin, aren't you?" Cat rested a hand on her hip and took a sip of her drink.

"How'd you know?"

The straw fell from her mouth. "She had a picture of you on her desk. The only one." Cat quickly handed her water to the still flustered PA. "How does my make-up look?" she asked Veronica.

"Flawless."

Cat smiled widely and pulled her shoulders back. "Of course it is." She pulled the paper collar off her jacket and handed it to the PA, who let out a sigh, looked at Jimmy and Veronica, and then went off to her dark corner to wait until the broadcast was done.

"My cousin always said Cat Grant was a force to be reckoned with, I just didn't realize how much."

Jimmy smiled and crossed his arms as they watched Cat get situated in her anchor chair. "Don't let her southern belle beauty fool you. Cat is a highly intelligent woman with a nose for news and a backbone of steel."

"That's quite the combo."

"It wasn't easy to get to where she is, she had to convince a lot of people that she's more than gossip and fluff pieces."

Veronica smirked. "My kind of woman." Jimmy raised an eyebrow at her before shaking his head and letting out a chuckle. He then reached over and tapped her on the arm.

"Come on, let's find a better place to watch."

They picked a corner near the PA who was now holding a clipboard to her chest as she watched the make-up artists do final touches on the anchors. "Evenin' Olsen. How's it goin'?" Hank Slater, a retired cop who turned "inside man" for The Daily Planet planted himself next to Jimmy. "Heard from Danvers yet?"

The tall ginger shook his head. "No one but Perry has heard from her since she arrived in Qurac."

"Figured. Probably busy with all that political turmoil. Just wanted to ask. My brother-in-law lives there and told me there was an earthquake that hit the southern tip hard. A lotta people died."

"Linda should be fine then. She's up north near the capital."

"Good."

"Alright, everyone," called out Jeanette. "Let's do this." The group in the corner watched the countdown until the beginning of the newscast. There were 15 seconds left, then ten, then seven, and then one.

"Good Evening," started the male anchor, "I'm Harold Hanes."

"And I'm Cat Grant. On tonight's news we discuss the attacks on meta-humans in Bialya…"

Hanks's phone went off silently, yet loud enough that Jeanette sent him a dirty look. "I've got to take this." Jimmy couldn't help but frown when the man did so.

"Everything okay?" asked Veronica.

"I hope so. Not a lot upsets Hank, but he didn't look entirely happy with whatever he just got."

They watched him scroll through his phone. He had only been on it a few seconds when he quickly strode over to Jeanette and showed her his screen. Jimmy couldn't see her face, but she quickly snapped at one of the technicians. The man handed her a headset and gave it to Hank.

"What's going on?"

"Something important. He only gets a headset when his sources have given him something monumental. I doubt Jeanette would allow him one for anything less."

Hank tested the mic, which made Cat interrupt her co-worker. "Excuse me. This just in…" Cat listened to whatever was being said in her earpiece then smiled. "News has just come in from our JLA correspondents. Fighting on Themyscira has ended!"

Jimmy let out a quiet, "Yes!" while doing a low-key fist pump. Veronica had a wide smile on her face too.

"The being called Darkseid," continued Cat, "has left and so has his army. However…" The smile on her face fell away and she froze. Jimmy felt a cold wash over him. He knew that look, it wasn't good. Harold Hanes flicked his eyes over to her as he struggled to keep his smile up. "Um…there's…" Cat took in a breath and shook out of her shock, which it seemed the reporter was experiencing. "Like I said, Darkseid is gone. However…" Cat cleared her throat, "no battle is without loss. I have also been informed that three members of the JLA were killed in action." Murmurs sounded through the room. "Blue Beetle was killed while defending a group of marines. No details on how he died have been released." Cat took another pause then spoke again. "The second person is The Flash. Details of his death have not been released."

Jimmy leaned against the wall and rubbed a hand over his eyes. _Please, God,_ please _let it not be her._ Please _let it not be Kara._

When Cat folded her handed and straightened her back, Veronica stepped away from Jimmy and closer to the cameramen. "The final hero to fall," Cat's voice cracked on 'hero' so she cleared it, "is Supergirl." Cat continued. "According to our sources, she died saving the life of a fellow JLA member. No other details were released."

 **Two weeks ago…**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - "Dearly Beloved..." will be posted in November.**

 **Taste of Chapter 1:**

"She hasn't moved since I found her like that."

"She's in shock, Bette. She just learned the woman she loves is dead."


	2. Chapter 1 - What's Done Is Done

**Two Weeks Ago…**

"Bette, can you hand me that stool over there?"

"This one?"

"Yeah." Bette Kane kicked the rolling foot stool over to the spot her cousin, Katherine Kane, was pointing at. She still had to use her tippy toes with the stool, but she was able to grab the box on top of the shelving unit.

"Got it." Once she had a good grip on it, she hopped off the stool. Her and Kate and been busy cleaning out the back storage room for the past few hours, a task that was just as necessary as it was frustrating. When she set the box on the table, she let out an exaggerated sigh. "Three hours later and this room _still_ looks the same."

Kate pat her cousin on the back as she brushed a few stray strands of her red hair out of her face. "Cheer up, on the bright side, we at least have a better idea of where everything is." Boxes were in tall stacks and littered around the room. "I think."

"Why did you buy so many books anyway?"

"Last time Linda was here, she critiqued the selections I offered."

Bette grabbed a box cutter and checked out one of the new shipments. "Really?" She pulled the book out. "Joel Osteen? Since when are you for feel-good prosperity gospel?"

Kate grabbed the book out of Bette's hand and put it back in its box. "My Spirituality & Religion section is practically non-existent. If I'm going to have a well-rounded book store, I need to expand my choice of books. Even to ones I'm not a fan of."

"Even to ones you're not a fan of," Bette mumbled mockingly under her breath.

The bell of the front door jingled and a familiar voice called out, "Anyone home?""

"Back here, Maggie," answered Kate.

When Detective Maggie Sawyer, off duty and dressed in jeans and a long-sleeve knit shirt, stepped into the back room she let out a 'whoa'. "Kate, Bette, I thought you were supposed to be _cleaning_ today, not making things worse?"

"Oh, shut-up." Bette let out a snort at her cousin's retort. "I seemed to have gotten carried away with the book ordering."

"I can see that." Kate tried to smack Maggie with a book but the detective avoided the swipe at her narrowly. She laughed as Bette handed her a box cutter and pointed to the stacks of books to her left.

"I'm not sure what's over there but have at it. Just be careful when you cut the top. We don't need slices in some these. We're trying to sell them, not give them away." Kate shook her head at what her cousin's comment. "I'm going to order us lunch. What do you two want?"

"Chinese," Kate and Maggie said simultaneously.

"Of course." After Bette left the room, Maggie and Kate silently worked at opening the boxes. Kate opened one with bubble wrap on top of the books and a shipping slip under that. Kate pulled them off and grabbed the first book in the stack. It was an unofficial biography on Supergirl.

"Interesting choice. Since when do you care about capes? Or is it just this one in particular?" Maggie said while looking over Kate's shoulder.

"Ha ha. This isn't for me. This is for the people of Gotham City. This is book," Kate held it in front of her to show Maggie the cover, "represents the interests of the people. Plus, it's number four on the New York _Time_ 's best-sellers list."

"Mhm," Maggie said with a hint of incredulity. Kate shot her a glare then glanced at the back of the book. Her slight smile melted away and she stared at it. "Kate, what is it?" Katherine handed Maggie the book. On the back cover was a list of reviews. One of them was by Linda Lee-Danvers. "She hasn't called, has she?"

Kate shook her head then slid her hands into her back pockets. "She's in a Middle Eastern country trying to save lives the best way she knows how. It's not like she has the time or resources to talk to me, let alone anyone else."

Maggie reached out to Kate, paused for a moment, and then set her hand on her shoulder. "She'll get back home safe. Don't worry. I've known Danvers longer than I've known you. She'll be back."

"I hope so."

 **Now…**

Bette stood in the doorway of Kate's bedroom. She kept wringing her hands as she waited for Kate to move. After the newscast, Bette sent Kate upstairs and helped the customers on her own. Once all of them were checked out, she sent the remaining stragglers home and closed the book store early. Kate was lying in bed and wrapped up in her comforter. Bette closed the door gently then went into the living room.

"She hasn't moved since I found her like that."

"She's in shock, Bette. She just learned the woman she loves is dead."

"I know, it's just…" Bette stopped in mid-sit down and stared at the other blonde standing across from her. "Love? Are you saying-"

"All I'm saying is that Kate cared a lot about what Supergirl thought of her. And you and I both know Kate never gives most people a second thought. It's not easy to lose a friend that means so much to you." Stephanie Brown glanced at the front door before shifting her feet. "Look, I've got work in a few hours. I can stay for another thirty minutes but then I have to go."

"Yeah, sure, that's fine. I just thought you might have some insight into my cousin since you've been hanging with her more so than _I_ have these past few months."

Stephanie nodded. "Thanks. The best thing right now is to be here for her. She'll come out of her shell when she's ready."

"I hope so. I've never seen Kate like this before." Bette's phone buzzed. The PGN app just posted a new story. Bette frowned and clicked on it. She scanned through it then felt the air go out of her lungs. "Oh, no."

"What, what is it?" Bette held her phone up. Stephanie took a few steps forward and lent down to read the info on the tiny screen. Her reaction was similar to Bette's. She looked up from the phone and said, "It's one thing for her to lose Supergirl. Now Linda?"

"What do you mean, 'now Linda'?" Stephanie and Bette jumped and noticed Kate standing at the edge of the hallway still wrapped in her comforter. "What happened?" The two blondes exchanged a look but didn't say anything. " _Tell_ me."

"Kate," Stephanie cleared her throat, "PGN just posted an update from one of their foreign correspondents. Apparently Linda was in southern Qurac when the earthquake happened. No one knows where she is. Kate, she's MIA."

Kate slumped against the wall and gripped her comforter tightly to her body. "Of course."

 **Four hours earlier…**

Jason Todd watched Cat Grant freeze on screen, a first for her. He observed the people around him, how they were glued to the screen the moment Cat stopped speaking, and almost wanted to laugh. _Spoilers._ He walked away from them

Jason stopped again at a different storefront window and saw the circles under his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping for the past few days. He frowned then lifted his arm to sniff his armpit. His nose scrunched up immediately and he lowered his arm. _Shave, shower, and sleep_ , he thought as he turned the corner. He was nearing one of Gotham's parks when a voice called out to him.

"Todd." Jason smiled then slowly rotated on his heels to find Barbara Gordon scowling up at him from her wheelchair.

"Long time, no see, Red. What can I do for you?" He glanced past Barbara and saw the coffee shop Beantasm.

"You can tell me what you know about Kaa's death."

Jason shrugged. "What do you want to know?"

Barbara nodded towards the park. Jason stepped off the curve and jay-walked over to the park's entrance. He waited there until Barbara caught up. "So tell me," she started as they moved together. "How much do you know about my best-friend's death?"

"A lot."

"Define 'a lot'." Jason slipped his hands in his jacket pockets when a gust of fall wind swept through the trees.

"She asked me to keep an eye on her."

"When you say 'her', what do you mean?"

"About six months ago," Jason scanned the area around him before continuing, "Kara started working with Dr. Havens. Several weeks ago she recruited me to help after Wonder Brat did a little digging and found out why Kara was getting weaker. We wanted to be a part of what was going to happen next so she sent me to assist Havens with taking care of the future version of her."

Barbara allowed silence to float between them before breaking it. "Are we going to get her back?"

Jason took in a deep breath then exhaled through his nose. "All I know is that six months from now we may or may not get Kara back. Nothing's for certain."

"Do you know why she didn't tell me? Why I had to _confront_ her about what was going on?"

Jason shook his head. "Don't take it personal, Red. I don't think she planned on telling anyone."

Barbara nodded a few times before taking her glasses off. As she cleaned them, she said, "Would you like to join me for a cup of coffee?" She slipped her glasses back on. "You look like you could use a pick-me-up." Jason felt himself genuinely smile for the first time in days.

"Yeah, sounds good."

* * *

 **Just a heads up for those who read Gettin' By, The Other Side of the Story and now this. Originally I didn't plan for Bette to know her cousin, Kate, was Batwoman, but I think officially she does. She doesn't, however, know that Stephanie Brown is Batgirl. Just wanted to clarify that.**

 **Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed this first chapter. The next few ones may or may not move along at the same pace. We have A LOT to cover in about 19 more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Dearly Beloved

**I think this chapter is a littler shorter than the last one. Sorry.  
Next one will be much longer.**

* * *

 **One week ago…**

General Lane and several other military leaders from across the nations sat in a secret room at a secret location to discuss what they would do if Darkseid did decide to officially attack the planet, if it was Darkseid to begin with. The ship that hovered directly over the island of Themyscira could be seen clearly day or night. The moment the Watchtower had picked up on it, warnings went out to all the members of the Justice League of America and International.

The nations were alarmed. Those who were enemies on Earth because allies when a threat to the entire planet became possible. So here they were, men (and a few women) of honor and of the highest military rank sitting in a room and trying to figure out what to do. Some called for the use of atomic weapons and others were unsure if they would be even able to reach a ship that had crossed galaxies. Humanity had not even gotten past Mars.

The Green Lantern John Stewart would be helpful but even he would not be enough and no other support would come due to an attack on a distant galaxy calling most of the other Lanterns away. The Blue Lantern Saint Bro'Dee Walker would be arriving in less than two days. Even if he did arrive in time for an attack that has not been given a specific date, would he be enough?

"Colonel Kane, what do you think?" asked General Lane after presenting his plan; an ultimate plan that they hoped would bring the downfall of the Apokolips ship. When several of the international leaders objected, he turned to Kane. "From one army man to another."

Colonel Kane scanned his audience and thought for a moment before replying. "They're right. We have to trust that the JLA and JLI will do their jobs. That doesn't mean we shouldn't create a contingency plan. Major Steve Trevor is speaking with the Amazons at this very moment. If we get our way, they will allow us to temporarily come onto the island and assist them in the battle."

"What if it doesn't work?" asked an admiral from England's Royal Navy.

Colonel Kane mulled it over for a moment. "Then I agree with General Lane. We go to Plan B."

 **Themyscira Island, Now…**

Batman stared at the cold, pale body of Kara Zor-El. She was dressed in a light cotton material, courtesy of the Amazons, with the House of El symbol sown in silver thread on her chest. The warriors had done an excellent job of cleaning her body and preparing her for the funeral.

"Don't you think it's a little soon to have a funeral?" Batman only acknowledged Nightwing's presence by the slight turn of his head.

"It's custom to burn the body. Superman doesn't want that. As a compromise, Kara will be given a funeral rite here on Themyscira now and then buried in the Arctic at Superman's Kryptonian Fortress."

"What about The Flash and Blue Beetle?" Nightwing was standing next to Batman now, his face staring intently at Kara.

"I've retrieved all the data I need from them. They were shipped out this morning and will be buried at home. And Nightwing?"

"Yes, Batman?"

"I'm sorry. I know you and The Flash were close."

Nightwing had been looking at Batman's face as he spoke. When he stopped, Nightwing looked down at Kara again. "Oracle should be here. Kara was her best-friend. She should be here."

"The Amazons have agreed to let PGN do a live broadcast of tonight. Oracle will join us in the Arctic."

"How long will Supergirl have to remain here?"

"Just until the sun rises. Once it does, Wonder Woman will relinquish her."

Nightwing took in a deep breath and crossed his arms. "Supergirl's not some _possession_ to be traded off."

Batman turned to Nightwing. "Supergirl was an honorary Amazon. She remains here until sunrise."

Nightwing looked past Batman then said, "Fine." He walked away as Wonder Woman approached. She placed her hand on Batman's shoulder.

"It's time, Batman." He nodded and joined Superman who was standing off to the side. The camera woman and Cat Grant reviewed how the proceedings will go.

 **The Rest of the World, Now…**

It had been two days since the news of Supergirl's, The Flash's, and Blue Beetle's death was shared with the world. Tonight would be the live broadcast of Supergirl's funeral wake being held on Themyscira. National City, Supergirl's first home, wanted her to be buried with them but the mayor did not argue when he was given Superman's request to have her official burial at his fortress.

In Gotham City, Katherine, Bette, and Stephanie sat on Bette's couch to watch the live broadcast. Detectives Maggie Sawyer and Harvey Bullock were busy with paperwork at the GCPD precinct, but the television in the corner of the room was on and turned to PGN. A handful of uniforms had stood in front of it but got shooed away by Captain Levy, the head of the Homicide Division. He didn't, however, stop them from hovering nearby when the service was less than 30 minutes away. Now, they were all frozen and watching the screen. Even the few criminals waiting to be processed had grown quiet as the minutes ticked down.

Barbara Gordon and Jason Todd sat across from each other at Beantasm and fixed their eyes on the television. They hadn't spoken the moment the news had come on.

Helena Bertinelli and the recently returned Karen Starr, who had been away on a mission for the Justice Society of America, were eating dinner in Karen's penthouse. "You should be there," said Helena as they were cooking.

"Superman's taking her to the Arctic. I'll be at that one." Helena stopped stirring the spaghetti sauce and placed a hand on her best-friend's shoulder. Karen reached up and placed her hand over Helena's. They stayed like that until the sauce started to bubble.

In Smallville, Lana Lang, Mrs. Kent, and Derrick Albright waited at the Kent farm. Lana had driven Derrick all the way from Kansas City, Missouri to watch the service with Mrs. Kent. Lana would, when it began, would do her best to describe what was happening on the screen since he had lost his sight years ago after an incident that Kara had kept from turning into a disaster.

In Metropolis, Lois and Lucy Lane were at Lois's apartment. They had been cooking but after the half-burnt pizza wasn't enough to satisfy their stomachs they ordered Thai food. "Where's Clark?" Lucy had asked when she was looking over the menu.

"On assignment. He won't be back 'til next week."

"Oh." Lois stopped editing her article and turned towards her sister. "Lo? Do you think Linda is really dead?" The possible death of Linda Lee-Danvers spread quickly once news of the earthquake in Qurac hit the internet. Lois felt torn, tell Kara's secret _and_ thus Clark's, or assuage her sister's fear?

"I don't know, Luc. It's hard to say right now. They're still dealing with the instability of the environment from it and the aftershocks." Lucy nodded but said nothing. "Hey, the PGN broadcast will be airing soon and I'm not spending my night off with you for nothing." Lucy reluctantly held a hand out to Lois who grabbed it and dragged her to the couch. "Come on, let's get comfortable and watch a rom-com until our food gets here."

Jimmy and Veronica were at a bar swapping weird stories. She had decided to extend her stay in Metropolis for a few more days. The bar was playing some soccer game between the Star City and Central City teams but the bartender promised to change the channel when the time came. "Hey, bartender, it's time." The older gentleman nodded and turned the channel. A few groans let out across the room but settled down when they saw what was playing on the television.

Cat Grant was standing in front of the camera with a microphone under her chin. _"This is Cat Grant of PGN. We're here live at Themyscira Island, home of the Amazons. In a few moments, the funeral service for Supergirl who was also known as Kara Zor-El of Krypton will begin. We-"_ Cat got briefly distracted before motioning for the camerawoman to turn the camera. It swiveled to the left and showed a large group of Amazons and costumed superheroes with the occasional military man or woman interspersed amongst the heroes.

The main aisle between the two sets of people gave a clear view of Supergirl laying on an altar with a thin, white shroud covering her body and face. Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman stood on the right like statues. Wonder Woman glanced at Superman and Batman before stepping forward. She was dressed in full Amazonian garb, which made her look more like Queen Hippolyta than Wonder Woman.

She lifted her head as she looked across the crowd and spoke in a soothing yet commanding voice. _"Let us begin…"_


	4. Chapter 3 - We Gather Here Today

**Six Months Ago…**

"Dr. Havens, I don't understand. What do you mean 'it's time'? What are you-" Supergirl let out an aggravated sigh as the good doctor buzzed past her. For the past two weeks, he had been attempting to get Supergirl's attention. First, he approached her after a fire in Metropolis. Then another time in Bludhaven after a botched mission with Nightwing. She had begun to think he was behind all the events until he told her he knew her secret identity. When she faced him in Gotham, he told her all that he knew, which led her to this warehouse/scientific facility in Bludhaven. He had been muttering under his breath and running around frantically while fidgeting with various instruments the moment Supergirl arrived.

"It's almost time," he muttered again as he moved around Supergirl. With a groan of frustration she grabbed the collar of the doctor's white coat and pulled him back.

" _What_ is going on?"

Havens blinked a few times and focused on Supergirl. "In less than three minutes that portal," he pointed to the giant ring that resembled the ones you would see on Stargate, "will open. Once it does, you need to go through it and retrieve her." He attempted to pull away from Supergirl but she held fast to him.

"Retrieve who?"

Havens gave her a sorrowful look. "You, Supergirl. Retrieve _you_."

 **Themyscira Island, Now…**

The soft sound of the waves crashing into the rocks rose over the edge of the cliff towards the marble courtyard by the edge of the cliff. The torches put off a warm orange glow and flickered with the occasional breeze. Two Amazonian guards stood tall with their shields and spears as they guarded Kara Zor-El's body, which was still laying on the alter with the thin shroud over it.

The one standing near Kara's head glanced down at the dead Kryptonian and frowned. "It is not fair," said Phoebe.

"Huh?" said Scyleia as she looked away from the cliff. She swore she had seen movement but it was just the wind.

"I said it is not fair. The Daughter of Alura was one of the fiercest warriors we had ever seen, despite her powers. It is not fair that she had to die."

"She sacrificed her life for Princess Diana. She acted admirably as any true Amazonian would have done." Scyleia finally let her eyes fall on Kara's form, an act she had been avoiding the moment she had taken over guarding Supergirl, and at once her stoic façade cracked. She had met her once during a training session with Artemis. Kara was young then and still had the eyes of a hopeful child. Scyleia had been amused by the impetuous girl and taught her a few lessons in humility. But here they were years later, and though no one would say Supergirl's temper had disappeared entirely, they at least could say she had grown to be a fierce yet sometimes emotional fighter. Scyleia let a loose strand of hair blow in her face as her eyes watered.

"The wind is picking up, must be-Scyleia, look." The Amazon focused on her sister to see her in a defensive pose facing the cliff. Near the edge of it a small light began to form; this was also the central point where the fiercer wind was coming from. Scyleia shifted her grip to prepare to throw the spear and for whatever would happen next. The small light, no bigger than a loaf of store bought bread exploded into a giant white circle. "It is Apokolips, they have returned." Within the light, a grey figure began to emerge. In one swift motion Phoebe threw her spear at the figure; Scyleia quickly followed. The figure caught bother spears easily, spun them in its hands and threw them back at the guards. They zoomed past their heads and shattered against the wall far behind them.

"Phoebe, go. Warn the others."

"No, sister. I cannot leave you to face the monster." Just then, the sound of horns blasting sounded though the air. Phoebe smiled. "See, sister. They know of its presence." The guards drew their swords and prepared for the attack. The closer the figure got, the more of its form was revealed. "The creature is a woman."

"Do not be fooled by its form, young one. Our princess has faced a number of evil women from Apokolips." Phoebe and Scyleia shifted their feet again as the female figure grew closer. It was not until her face became clear that the Amazons' moxie faded quickly. "It cannot be."

The figured looked between the two guards. She lifted her left hand and motioned for them to step aside. "Move, dear sisters. This moment is beyond you." Phoebe quickly shuffled away but Scyleia remained frozen. The figure lifted her hand and placed it on the Amazon's left cheek. The motion caused Scyleia to flinch and then back away with large steps.

She then approached the altar and stared down at the cold body of Kara Zor-El. In the distance, the sound of running Amazon's warned her that more guards were approaching. The figure bent down and picked Kara up in her arms then she turned quietly and walked back to the portal. When she was only a few feet away, Scyleia called out to her.

"Stop! Stop you demon of the Underworld. You cannot have her. You can't." The figure turned her head slightly to the right and spoke a phrase in Ancient Greek to her. Scyleia fell to her knees and watched as the figure disappeared into the light. Less than a second later, the portal shrunk to the size of a pinhole and disappeared.

The rest of the guards finally arrived but it was obviously too late. "Scyleia. Scyleia!" Artemis shook her fellow sister hard on the shoulder but she did not move from her position on the marble.

"Artemis!" yelled out another guard. "Kara Zor-El's body is gone!" Artemis turned back to Scyleia. When she realized she would get nothing out of her, Artemis turned to Phoebe.

" _You_. What happened here?"

Phoebe glanced at the place where the portal had once been before facing Artemis and answered, "Supergirl, general."

"Yes, what about her? Where is her body?"

Phoebe shook her head aggressively. "No, Supergirl was here. She- _she_ was the one her took Kara's body. Kara took Kara away."

Artemis, though completely shocked on the inside, did not let her feelings show. Slowly she called to one of the guards and said in a low voice, "Go. Get Princess Diana and Queen Hippolyta." The guard went to run away but Artemis reached out and grabbed her bicep. "Get Superman too, and Batman."

"What should I tell them?"

"The truth. That Kara Zor-El's body was taken by…Kara Zor-El."

 **Metropolis…**

"…and that's all we have now on the shooting in San Bernardino. In other news, the casualties of the Qurac earthquake continue to rise with the death toll close to 200 and very few survivors. In addition, no word has been given on whether or not Daily Planet news reporter, Linda Lee-Danvers, has been found. I'm Harold Hanes for PGN News, good night." The camera panned out and then the red light on it went off. The sound of the newsroom rose again as people broke down the set for the night.

"Hey, Harold," yelled out one of the grips. "You know when Grant is coming back?"

"She'll be back to work the beginning of next week but I think she'll be back by the beginning of the weekend, why?"

"No reason. Have a good night, Harold."

"You too, Donny." Soon all of the machines were powered down, the late-night snacks were put away, and the lights were off. The next day would be a new day and maybe one filled with a little more hope.

* * *

 **Chapter's not as long or as good as the previous ones but it is what it is. I like the next one a lot more, which should be posted by tomorrow since there's only a little bit left on it.**

 **Just a heads up, not all that you see in these chapters will be answered within Part 1. Part 2 is from Diana's, Cassandra's and a few other POV's.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Distracted & Tired

**Gotham City…**

Distracted. Distracted is the best way to describe how Detective Maggie Sawyer was. She had been staring at the report on her desk for the past 45 minutes, a report that should have taken no longer than 20 minutes to fill in the necessary information and even check it over twice. Instead, there she was staring at her phone again. It had been uncharacteristically silent over the past hour which had been the start of Maggie's distraction.

One week had passed since Supergirl's broadcasted funeral service and only a tad longer since the earthquake and Linda's disappearance. Maggie let out a long exhale through her nose and rested her head on her hands. Katherine had refused to answer any of her calls and even Bette had eventually been barred from visiting Kate except on the occasions she was able to help out at the book store. That was the one think Maggie was thankful for, at least Kate was still being active in the community.

Well, she physically was but when Maggie had last called she found herself in an hour long conversation with Bette. "I've never seen her like this before, Mags. It's like she's a shell of herself. Do you know she's renting out her apartment and moved into the one above the shop?"

"So? Sounds like a fiscally smart move on her part. That's not entirely unlike Kate."

"Well, yes that's true but still, you have to be somewhat suspicious of the timing."

"Not really. Look, Bette. Maybe this is Kate finally getting her life together."

"Maybe." On the outside, Katherine Kane was becoming more active in Gotham's everyday society; a productive member some may even say. But if you look just a little closer, you would see something missing, or more accurately, someone. Or maybe she and Bette were overreacting and Kate had finished her mourning period and really was moving forward with her life.

"Sawyer!" Maggie came out of her thoughts to see Detective Harvey Bullock standing at the door of Commissioner Gordon's office. "Get out of la-la-land. Commissioner needs to see us."

"Thank goodness," she mumbled under her breath before pushing in her chair and heading into the office with Bullock.

 **X**

Batwoman stood at the top of Gotham Cathedral. It was the tallest building in that part of the city and the one with the best vantage point. She let out a short breath and watched as the moisture condensed in the air. The winter air was getting colder and colder, though there had been a few warm days that past week. Chanukah was halfway over and Christmas would be the following week; she had to get something for Maggie and Stephanie before then.

 _"Batwoman, this is Oracle, there's a robbery in progress two blocks east of Charity Lane."_

"On it." Batwoman shot off her grappling gun and swung into action. The robbery was taking place at a jewelry store and either the crooks were trying to grab all they could before the cops showed or they didn't know about the silent alarm.

Batwoman landed in the back alley and moved quickly around the corner. "Need any help?" She spun around to find The Question leaning against a brick wall. If Batwoman had to guess, there was the possibility a smirk lay hidden underneath the faceless mask. The Question pushed off the wall and sauntered up to Batwoman. The long blue coat, blue fedora, and all-around masculine clothes hid her feminine form. The long brown hair pulled into a ponytail at the base of her neck, however, could clue anyone in that a woman was underneath the disguise. But only a select few knew that former detective of Gotham City PD Renee Montoya was the wearer of said disguise.

Batwoman didn't have time to argue so she said, "Just try not to get in my way." The Question gave her and half-hearted salute and followed Batwoman into the rear entrance that had been broken into by the burglars. The lock had been drilled through and disabled. "These boys aren't playing around."

"Modern lock too." The two enter in and approached the second door that got broken into, the lock also drilled through. They stopped by the open door and listened in. The soft crunching of glass could be heard as the men on the other side broke into the display cases and took the jewels. Batwoman held up her hand and then with a flick of her wrist she and The Question rushed in.

There were four men, two on their right, one on the left, and one in the rear. Batwoman moved to the right and began to take on the two men at once. The Question went left and did a few quick moves to disable her guy who was the size of a female gymnast. Batwoman didn't luck out so much, her men were both bigger than her and moved with calculated punches. She was forced to flip one of them over one of the broken display cases. A quick punch from The Question took him out just before the fourth guy jumped her again.

"I recognize you," said the man Batwoman was facing. "You're Batwoman." He spat out some blood and grinned at her.

"How astute."

"You partnered up with that Supergirl, right? Shame what happened to her." Batwoman clenched her fists. "Too bad she died before I got ahold of her, would have given her a good-" A right hook to the guy's jaw sent him to the ground hard. He tried to get up but a solid kick to the ribs sent him down again. "Struck a chor-" Another punch to the face shut him up. Batwoman rolled him over and sat on him to keep him from moving as she wailed on him.

 _"Batwoman, that's enough,"_ said Oracle from the other side of the line, but Batwoman didn't listen. She kept punching the man harder and harder and harder. _"I said that's enough!"_ The Question finished detaining the fourth guy and watched silently. _"Katherine!"_ Batwoman stopped suddenly. Her eyes blinked into focus as she stared at the bloody man beneath her who would probably need a lot of stitches and maybe some reconstructive surgery for his face.

"Batwoman." The softened voice of The Question came from behind her before a gloved hand gently squeezed her right shoulder. "We need to go. The police are on their way." Batwoman nodded stiffly, got up, and then followed The Question out just before the police arrived. They had a lot to talk about.

 **X**

Oracle, also known as Barbara Gordon, took off her glasses and leaned back in her wheelchair. She rubbed her eyes and sunk deeper into the chair.

"She lost control tonight."

"I know," replied Barbara. "We'll pull her off patrol for the next week."

"No."

"No?" Barbara wheeled around and looked up at Batman. "She almost killed that man."

"I know. Pull her off for a few days and then send her back out with Batgirl or Robin." Batman turned with a slight flourish of his cape for his car.

"Where are _you_ heading?"

"I have business to attend to in Washington, DC. I'll be back in a few days."

 **Washington, DC…**

Wonder Woman and Superman observed what was happening in front of them with careful eyes. This new development in the lab was huge but how to handle it was another thing entirely. Martian Manhunter was testing out the reactions of Kara In-Ze, Kara Zor-El's cousin on her mother's side. The young Kryptonian of Argo City had somehow survived the exploded Krypton. As far as Superman knew, she was the only survivor. Over the past five and a half months she had been in a containment or recovery tank to help her body heal and to remove any possible Kryptonite poisoning. She had been slowly waking up over the past month from her coma and now was fully awake and functional.

"Are her powers online yet?" asked Superman.

"No," answered Poison Ivy who had been pivotal in healing the young girl. "Manhunter recommended we keep her exposed to Blue Kryptonite at high levels and slowly ween her off so she can grow accustomed to her powers."

"What will we do with her until then?" This time Wonder Woman asked the question. Superman could hear the subtle hitch in her voice and how her heart beat when looking at Kara In-Ze. She was the spitting image of a young Kara Zor-El. It made sense since Alura and her sister were twins. *****

"She will stay here until J'onn says okay for her to leave and then she'll come with me to the Fortress. I'll train her there."

"She should come to Themyscira and meet the Amazons. They will want to meet their new-"

"No!" The shout froze everyone in their tasks and caused them to focus on Superman. When he saw the look in Kara In-Ze's eyes, he turned away and motioned for Wonder Woman to follow. "No. I will not let this Kara travel the same past as the last one. She will stay with me and learn what it means to be a Kryptonian on Earth."

"I understand, Kal." It was not very often Wonder Woman employed Superman's name in a casual way, but perhaps she saw what was going on in Superman's heart better than he did. "I would still prefer it if she trained with more than just you."

"Unlike when Supergirl… _Kara_ _Zor-El_ first arrived, it was just me. This time there's Superboy and Power Girl to help. It's about time they learned of Kara In-Ze's presence anyway."

Wonder Woman gave him a slight nod of respect. "Very well, is there anyone else you'd wish to employ in her training?"

"Maybe, but I'll speak with Batman when he gets here. What about you? If she's anything like her cousin, she won't stay cooped up in the Fortress forever. She'll need a mentor, maybe one close to her age. Wonder Girl?"

Wonder Woman crossed her arms. "We'll talk about this more when the times comes for it. Cassandra has yet to recover from losing Kara Zor-El. Training her little cousin might be too much for her at this time."

"Then we agree. And Diana, I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"I understand, Kal, and you're forgiven."

* * *

 ***The detail of Alura and her sister being twins was taken from the super awesome CBS show Supergirl. If you want to learn more about what the backstory is with Kara In-Ze's arrival on Earth, feel free to read The Other Side of the Story.**

 **Chapter 5 - Red, will focus more on Batwoman/Katherine Kane and Jason Todd/Red Hood**


	6. Chapter 5 - Wait For It

"See ya around, Roy."

"Later, Jay." They did a quick bro hug and the Jason let Roy out. Jason hadn't called for his former Outlaw but the day before Roy had called and only three hours earlier Roy Harper had shown up with two cases of beer and a high amount of cookies from Tollhouse. "The beer is from Artemis, the cookies are from me," Roy had said with a smirk.

"How _are_ you and Artemis?" Roy shrugged.

"We're good. We're talking. She took Black Canary's," Roy took a breath, "rape rather hard. Though not as hard as Wally's death. Now _that_ , she took the worst. Sid's with her now." Jason sometimes forgot that Roy was married with two kids.

"How _is_ that wife of yours?"

"Cranky, but good. Can't blame her. Being eight months pregnant ain't easy."

Jason poked Roy's stomach, which had a little fat fluff on it. "Like you would know."

"Hey," Roy said with offense as he patted his stomach. "This sympathy weight is not as easy to get rid of as you think." Jason laughed and the rest of the night carried on like that with jokes and reminiscing about the past. When the conversation fell on Kara, things got quiet. "I'm sorry, man," Roy said with a pat on the arm. "Look, a while back Kara-"

"Roy, it's fine-"

"No it's not. I need to say this. A while back, almost four months, Kara and me talked about you. I told her to stay away from you. Look, man. We're friends but you weren't good news for her. You weren't worthy." Jason took in a breath but held it in for a moment as he nodded along to what Roy was saying. "But somethin's changed in you. I dunno what, but whatever it is loved Kara. And I'm sorry you lost her."

"We all lost her, Roy. The whole world and beyond did."

Jason was cleaning his kitchen and thinking over his and Roy's last conversation when a knock sounded on his door. He had expected Roy so whoever was at the door was not on his visitors' list. Jason grabbed one of his guns out of a bread box and kept his grip on it as he opened the door with a swift motion. "Cassandra?"

In the hallway stood Wonder Girl or, to be accurate, Cassandra Sandsmark in civilian clothes. "Can we talk? I just-I need someone to talk to." Jason nodded and opened the door wider to let her in. As far as quiet nights in Gotham went, this was not how Jason expected his to go.

 **X**

Kate accepted the cup of coffee with quiet thankfulness. Renee, now stripped of her Question clothes to a tank top and bicycles shorts, sat on the far end of the couch but kept her body angled towards Kate. "Are you going to have any?"

Renee shook her head. "Gave it up when I became The Question."

"Right." They sat in silence for a bit longer. Kate was half expecting Renee to fill the void and start asking questions but she just sat there and stared at Kate. "You going to say anything, or not?" Renee shook her head. "Of course not."

A beat passed before Renee spoke. "There's a lot of anger inside of you."

"I thought you weren't going to talk."

"I changed my mind."

Kate sighed and set the coffee down but then picked it up again. "He insulted, Supergirl. He had no right to do that."

"True, but that's not it."

"What's not it?"

"The anger within the anger."

"Want to clue me in with what you mean?" Renee shook her head. "What good are you if you won't help me?"

"What do you need help with?"

Kate picked her coffee back up again. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"You sure? Because I know you Kate. And I do mean I _really_ know you, remember that. There isn't much you can get past me. Now I know something is going on. In the span of one day you lost Supergirl _and_ Linda."

"They haven't found Linda's body."

"But she's dead."

"How do _you_ know?"

"I have my sources. Supergirl is dead and so is Linda."

Kate slumped into the and gingerly held her coffee to her chest. "I know," she whispered out. "I know."

"So why so angry? You couldn't have stopped what happened."

"I'm not angry."

"You almost killed a man, Kate. You are angry. Angry enough to kill, _why_?"

"I'm not angry."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm _not_!" Kate set her coffee on the table with a thud and pushed off the couch. "He had no right say what he said…she was my…we were…I wanted…" Kate put her head in her hand and whispered something out.

"Kate?"

Kate turned around and faced Renee. "I loved her, Renee. She was my friend. Despite how I felt and the things I'm still feeling, she was friend. They both were." Renee focused a little deeper on Kate with a furrow of her brow.

"No, that's not it. It's more than that. It's more than your feelings."

"How can it be _more_?"

"Maybe not more. Maybe another kind."

"Like what?"

"I don't' know, only you know that one. I mean come on, Katherine." Renee stood up. "There has to be _something_ underneath you haven't dug up yet."

"There's nothing else."

"Yes there is."

"No there isn't. I don't have anything else to dig up. I have nothing, Renee!"

"Kate, as your ex, your friend, and The Question, I am telling you, you haven't asked the most important question, _the_ question of all questions. And you know it."

"What the heck are you talking about? Know what?"

"There!" Renee pointed at Kate's face. "Fear. You're afraid to ask. Why? What question makes you that afraid?"

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"Yes you are, and you know it. Kate, why are so afraid? What are you afraid you'll see?"

"See? There's nothing to see. Kara is _dead_! Linda is _dead_! Two of the women in my life who have meant the most to me in the past four months are _dead_ , Renee. There's nothing to see anymore but a broken heart and two bodies left behind, one of which is missing." It wasn't often Katherine Kane was on the verge of tears and even rarer for someone to see it. But there she was, with tears at the edges of her eyes. "There's nothing to see, Renee. They're both dead. They're not coming back." Kate wavered in place for a few seconds then plopped down with a look of sorrow. "I've lost them both in the span of few hours. There's nothing to see and there's no question I'm afraid to ask." Kate let her head fall in her hands as she sat at the edge of her recliner.

"I guess not." Renee sat back on the couch and watched Kate carefully. She watched as the steady breathing marked by the slow movement of Kate's shoulders would hiccough as Kate held back tears. And then she continued to watch as the small movements disappeared and the breathing restored to a normal rhythm. Renee did know Kate well. Well enough that it was only a matter of time before…Kate's head shifted where she was suddenly looking through her fingers. She casted a glance at Renee then lifted her head completely.

"How…how did I not see it? How could I have not known…?" The breath from Kate's lungs suddenly left her as she looked at Renee in shock. "How could I have not seen that Supergirl and Linda…" Kate's face flashed with anger and not at Renee or someone else, but at herself. "They're the same woman, aren't they?"

Renee smiled and leaned back in her seat. "There it is. _That's_ the anger within the anger."

 **An alley somewhere in Metropolis…**

Most alleys in Metropolis were thin things between buildings. And nine times out of ten there were homeless men and/or women living in their makeshift homes in them. This one, however, was oddly empty at the moment, which meant no one saw the large white portal form at the end of the alley. Nor did anyone walking the sidewalks see its glow shining around the corner of it.

Out of the portal stepped a young African-American woman, possibly in her mid-twenties, dressed in silvery clothes that looked like it could be a uniform. Another woman stepped out of the portal dressed similarly but with gloves covering her hands and a white cloak that kept her face hidden under it; her mouth was covered with a shroud. They watched as the portal closed behind them.

The cloaked figured stepped past her companion and then quickly turned towards her in a flourish. "Are you _sure_ you want to do this? I mean, there must be another way to get the approval of the counsel?"

"I've tried. You know I have. So what better way to prove myself than to fill a need? A missing piece of the past?"

"You don't know that. You know this part of history has been redacted from the Library for a reason. And what if the Authority catches you? For all we know they could be watching?"

"So?" she crossed her arms and looked down at her companion, "Look, Mirah. This is where I need to be, and you know it."

Mirah seemed to be fiddling with her hands as she shifted her weight a few times. "Fine. Do you have everything you need?" When the reply to her question was a shrug, she grew agitated. "Liylah, be serious."

"Relax," she raised up a bag made from the same material as her clothing, "it's all in here, just as you instructed."

"Good, good." Mirah stepped past Liylah and waved her hand in the air. The air around them picked up to wind and another portal showed. Mirah approached it then paused for a moment to speak over her right shoulder. "Please be safe. I don't know how I would live without you, Sister."

Liylah smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, I will, Sister."

Mirah faced forward and pulled her shoulders back before stepping into the portal. It closed once she stepped through, which left Liylah alone in the alleyway. She looked up at the night sky, which was more like a series of dark colors with all the light pollution, and smiled. As she stared at the empty sky, she turned a knob by her left clavicle then pressed it. It turned her clothing to regular street clothes and the bag into a book bag. She flung it around onto her back and took a deep breath before letting it out.

"Okay Liylah, let's do this." She then left the alley and entered into the flow of Metropolis sidewalk traffic.

* * *

 **Okay, so in the next chapter we're totally going to dive deeper into what's going through Kate's and Renee's minds. Also, someone once commented that Kate seemed a little too OOC in The Other Side of The Story. So I'm going to see what I can do to rectify that. You'll see that more with Kate AND Jason as this story progresses, seeing more of their Batwoman and Red Hood sides, respectively.**

 **As usual, comments and critiques are HIGHLY welcome. I want to make sure I write the best story I can for y'all and I can't do that without good feedback.**

 **Oh, and one more thing. Are you watching Supergirl on CBS? And if your answer to that is 'no', WHY NOT? Go, go watch that show. It's too good to not do so. I kid you not, Melissa Benoist is everything I wanted Supergirl to be and then some. It's SO GOOD. Okay? So go. Now that you've read this go watch Supergirl. :]**


	7. Chapter 6 - What Comes Next

Over the years, Katherine had learned that silence played a more significant role in her life than the words spoken by others or herself. The silence she shared with her twin sister Elizabeth as they played together spoke better of their connection than their childhood babblings. The silence in the house after the funeral for Elizabeth and their mom was louder than the few words her father, Colonel Kane, would try to say to her. Her silence at West Point helped her to go far until her actions betrayed her and DADT forced her to make a choice. The silence she shared with the Gotham City night reminded her of the love she had for it before it was pierced with the screams of those in need.

Now, after realizing the two women she loved were one and the same, silence again dominated her. But this time it was because of how much was running through her head. As Renee was brewing a new pot of coffee, Kate thought back to the first time she met Linda. It was right after she had finished having coffee with Maggie. She was about to leave when she spotted Barbara on the other side of the café. At the time, Linda was just some brunette sitting with Barbara. Kate could even distinctly remember the first thing Linda had ever said to her.

 _***FLASHBACK***_

" _Do you normally drink two coffees at the same time?" Barbara's friend says this to me while keeping her eyes on her coffee, which had two containers of cream and three packs of sugar added to it since I came to the table. I look down and realize that not only did I grab my coffee but Maggie's too._

" _What? Oh, no. I was having coffee with a friend of mine but she had to leave."_

" _Well, would like to join us?" asks Barbara._

" _No, I was about to leave anyway when I saw you."_

" _Eh-hem. Babs, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" says the brunette. I watch her as she looks up at me and takes a sip of her sugar and cream-saturated coffee._

" _Oh, I'm sorry. Kate Kane, meet Linda Lee-Danvers, an old friend of mine."_

" _Old? We hardly qualify as being old Babs." Barbara makes a face at Linda, who just rolls her eyes._

" _I meant we've been friends for a long time."_

" _How did you two meet?" I ask._

" _At college. I was starting my Master's when Linda was a freshman at Metropolis University." I look at Linda. She did look younger than Barbara but just a tad._

" _Metropolis University, that's a hard college to get into," I say to Linda._

" _It helps to be smart and have family living in Metropolis."_

" _Linda's cousin lives there. He actually works for the Daily Planet, like Linda."_

" _You work for the Daily Planet?" I ask her._

 _She shrugs and leans back in her seat. "It's not as big a deal as you think. Barb just likes to boast about it."_

" _I wouldn't have to if you did it yourself." Linda rolls her eyes from behind her thick black glasses._

 _While standing there, I decide to get a good look at her. Her brown hair is long and pretty, but it would look better if it wasn't up in a hair-tie. Her eyes are hidden behind black, thick-rimmed glasses that keep sliding down her nose. Even with her dorky glasses, it doesn't hide the fact her skin is flawless. I don't get why someone, who might have a chance to be gorgeous, would hide herself behind such a geeky look. But it doesn't matter to me and I mentally shrug it off and forget about it._

" _You know Kate, Barbara and I did meet at college but it wasn't at the library or in a class." I pop out of my thoughts and pay attention to what Linda is saying. "Barb and I actually met at a fundraising gala. My cousin and his partner were covering the gala for the Daily Planet. His partner thought it would be nice for me to come, so she gave me a press badge and snuck me in. Barbara was there because she was covering the event for one of her classes. We ended up talking about some stupid sculpture and became instant friends. We've been practically inseparable ever since." Barbara and Linda smile at each other._

 _I'm about to tell Barbara that I have to go but Linda beats me to it. "I'm sorry Babs, it's the office." She holds her cellphone up. "I've got to go. We'll continue our conversation tonight at dinner." Linda stands up and puts her hand out to shake mine. I'm taken back by how tall she is. Linda has to be at least a good two inches taller than me, even with her slight slouch. I grab her hand in mine and shake it. Her hand is warm, almost hot in mine. "Nice to meet you, Miss Kane. I hope we meet again. See ya Babs." Linda takes her bag off her chair and slings it over her shoulder. She stumbles a little to the right from the weight of it. "See ya."_

 _I watch Linda Lee-Danvers walk out the door and head down the sidewalk while pulling out her cellphone and calling whoever beeped her. "So Kate," I look down at Barbara, "what do you think of Linda?" I look outside at the passing cars and people walking to and from places._

" _She's nice…if you like brunettes."_

 _***END FLASHBACK***_

Kate laughed at herself. You never think moments like that would lead to something so much more and so much deeper. As her mind wandered, she also thought about the first time she met Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. It was a slow night in terms of patrolling but they were still short-staffed. When Oracle had told Kate she was getting back-up, she was not thrilled.

 _***FLASHBACK***_

 _"Back-up? I don't need back-up."_

" _Yes you do. So I asked someone if they could come help you."_

" _Who?"_

" _Me." I spin around to see a pair of feet a couple yards from my face. I follow the feet up to see they belong to none other than Supergirl. "Hello, Batwoman. I hope I didn't startle you?" I don't want to admit she did so I shake my head. "That's good." I watch as Supergirl descends onto the church's roof. "Oracle called me and said you might need help tonight." Just as she's mentioned, Oracle pops into my ear._

" _So, what do you think? Is she cool or what?"_ _Supergirl moves to stand next to me and looks over the ledge at the city below._

" _It's hard to say. I've only just met her."_

" _You'll like her, Batwoman, trust me. She won't let you down."_

" _How can I be sure of that?"_

" _Because she's never let me down."_ _I look at Supergirl scanning the city. I wonder how much of the city she can actually see with her super-vision. Speaking of super-powers, I'm sure she can hear everything Barbara is saying in my ear. I make my way around the corner of the roof and lean against one of the gargoyles that protects the church._

" _Just because you trust her doesn't mean I do."_

" _I know, I know. Look, if you don't trust her that's fine, but she is going to help you."_

" _Can't someone else help me with the patrol?" I hear Barbara sigh on the other side._

" _No, and that's final, Batwoman."_ _Barbara cuts the connection before I have a chance to rebuke. I sigh and turn around to face Supergirl. To my surprise she's standing only a couple feet from me. With her being so close, it gives me a chance to get a good look at her._

 _She's dressed in what I assume is her official Kryptonian garb. It's all white and stops at her ankles. She stands tall (at least 5'9") with her arms crossed in front of her. Her long, blonde hair is tightly curled and stops a few inches below her shoulders. Her free-flowing hair covers a golden band that seems to wrap around her head and sits slightly above her eyebrows. But out of all her features, the one that amazes me the most are her eyes. They're light blue and remind me of Caribbean waters. And it's not just the color that amazes me but how intense they are. It feels like she is looking straight through me at my soul._

" _Is there something you want?" I ask her._

 _She raises an eyebrow at me and shakes her head. "I just thought you should know why you're stuck with me."_

" _And…?"_

" _Batman is on a mission with the League, Nightwing is with the Outsiders, Red Robin is in Star City with Speedy, and Batgirl and Robin are investigating the Mad Hatter's escape."_

" _And what about in the 'Super' family?"_

" _Superman is on a mission for the League as well and Superboy is with Captain Marvel and Miss Martian. Are you satisfied?"_

" _For now. But aren't you supposed to be in DC or something?"_

" _I was but Wonder Woman was called into the League to handle some issue in Greece, and Kazakhstan doesn't trust Wonder Girl enough to finish the peace talks between them. So with nothing to do, I answered Oracle's call and came here." I move past Supergirl. I make sure I knock her in the shoulder as I pass her. Bad idea. Really bad idea. As soon as my shoulder hits hers a pain shoots through my arm. Oh yeah, she's invulnerable. I try to act like my arm isn't throbbing as I sit down on the other side of the gargoyle._

" _How long are you going to be here helping me?" I feel Supergirl move behind me and stand next to where I'm sitting._

" _As long as I'm needed." Great, that means she'll be around for a while. I get up and stand on the ledge to peer down at the cars and people._

" _So what-" Before I even finished my sentence Supergirl takes off at super-speed and almost knocks me off the ledge. I stand there in shock for only a few minutes when she speeds back next to me and almost knocks me off the ledge again._

" _Sorry, there was a robbery at a jewelry store and another at a department store I had to handle." I look at Supergirl. She's standing tall and fierce. Her face is serious and her eyes cold and stoic. To her, this is just another job. And I'm just her temporary partner._

 _***END FLASHBACK***_

Kate had judged Supergirl so harshly that night. It wasn't until after a series of patrols and Supergirl reaching out to her as Kate that she started connecting with the Kryptonian. She rubbed her temples in a circular motion with the palm of her hands. Renee was right about the anger within the anger. Kate was mad at herself. Mad that she hadn't seen how much Linda and Kara were alike and mad that Linda/Kara hadn't trusted her enough to tell her the truth. She was debating which type of anger was stronger when she heard Renee clear her throat. Kate lifted her head and reached out for the coffee and the bottle of water.

"I know how you get headaches when you have a lot of coffee and no water." Kate set her cup on the coffee table and then chugged the water until it was nearly half empty. "How's that thinking of yours coming along?"

"Why didn't she tell me, Renee? Why didn't she feel she could trust me enough to tell me?"

"Consider her line of work. The same line you and me are in. You know telling others about us isn't something we do. In fact, it took you years being Batwoman before the rest of the Bat Clan found out who you were under the mask."

"If she had no desire to tell me, then why approach me as both Linda _and_ Supergirl?"

"Subconsciously, or maybe not so subconsciously, we desire for people to know all of us. There is, however, something about telling someone something versus them figuring it out on their own. If they figure it out, it means they pay attention and they paid attention enough to see us or at least an important part of us. That could have been her way of passive-aggressively hoping you would see her. Or maybe she just needed your help as Supergirl and genuinely liked you as Linda. Unlike my predecessor, I don't believe everything is more than what you see." Renee blew on her coffee and sat back on the couch. "But the majority of the time, it is."

Kate sighed and took a sip of her drink; she let the liquid fall out of her mouth into the mug. Still too hot. "I guess it doesn't matter now, she's dead. And she's not coming back."

Renee let out a noncommittal grunt and nodded. "I suppose you're right."

 **X**

"I need to know when she's coming back." Jason blinked a few times at the Amazonian pacing in his living room then decided maybe it was a good time to open another bottle of beer.

"Why? We know the machine is on a six month difference, or at least we think we do. If everything works out well she'll be back with us in no time."

"Do you really believe that?" Jason let the fridge close with a soft click before opening it back up and grabbing another beer. He handed it to Cassandra before answering her.

"I don't know what I believe. All I know is that Kara believed it. And if she believed then so can I."

Cassandra raised an eyebrow at him then shook her head. "When did _you_ get so hopeful?"

"You don't know me. I could've always been this way." Cassandra popped the beer cap off with her thumb and took a swig of it. She made a face before giving the bottle to Jason.

"I've heard the stories. You're not a hopeful."

"Kara was…is. She's kind of contagious."

Cassandra nodded with a sad smile and looked down at nothing, though her mind was on anything else but nothing. "Yeah, she was, wasn't she? Sorry, is." She walked over to Jason's couched and was about to sit on it when she got a good look at it. She chose a wooden chair in the corner instead. "This is safe to sit on, right?"

"It's stable."

"That not what I-never mind." Cassandra sat on the chair with trepidation, but just like Jason said it was sturdy. "I actually came here for more than just venting my fears." Jason made a quick humming sound in his throat before finishing off his beer. "Tomorrow at the Justice League Museum there's going to be a ceremony for Supergirl. Since you're one of the few people who knew-knows Kara as well as me, I thought it might be nice to go with you."

Jason sat back on his couch and crossed his arms. "Oh. What about Wonder Woman?"

"She's busy with something in DC. She won't tell me what but said it was important. Though, if I'm being honest, she's been distant since Kara died. I think she blames herself since she died saving her life. So, are you going to come with me or not?"

"Hm." Jason let his gaze wander into space as he thought over Cassandra's proposition. "Yeah. Okay. Might be nice, I guess."

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "You're enthusiasm is overwhelming."

Jason's eyebrow quirked up as he smirked. "If you wanna see enthusiasm, you should take a closer look at that chair."

"Oh, I knew it!" Cassandra popped off the chair as Jason let out a loud roar of laughter before finally telling her that his enthusiasm was in carving the chair. Still didn't keep her from slapping him hard in the arm. "You know," Cassandra let herself fall on the couch, "I doubt Kara would approve of the things we joke about." She took her beer from his hand before he put his mouth on it.

"No, I suppose not."

Cassandra made a face after drinking some and set the beer on the floor. "Or your taste in beer."

 **X**

Cat Grant's fingernails clicked against her desk as she stared at the footage for the Supergirl memorial episode. It would air next Monday at 8 pm and it needed to be perfect. But there was only so much highlight reels she could go through before getting fed up with the same stuff. She was writing notes on how to edit a piece of footage from Supergirl's last "save the day" effort in Gotham City when a soft knock garnered her attention.

"Hey, Cat." Jimmy stood in her doorway holding a bag of M&M's and a six-pack of chai cola. "Thought you might need a break." Cat slid her reading glasses to the top of her head and smiled at the ginger reporter.

"I suppose I could use one." Jimmy handed the bag of candy to Cat who poured out some on a coaster. Jimmy used his shirt to unscrew the colas' twist off caps. The two switched candy and drink while Jimmy got comfortable on the corner of Cat's desk. "How have you been lately, Olsen?"

Jimmy half-shrugged. "Better. I passed through the denial phase of grief pretty quickly. Though, I think Lucy is still teetering there after briefly stepping into anger and backpedaling to denial."

"Linda then?"

"Yeah. That's where Lucy is. Who knows how long she'll be there if they don't find Linda's body? What about you?"

"Since I was there at Themyscira, I've come to accept Supergirl is gone. Though I'm still waiting for her to swoop in and save the day. I almost got swiped by a car in DC. Half expected to see Supergirl's cape flutter past me after the prick. Linda," Cat took in breath, "I'm not sure where I am with her. I liked the girl despite her normally atrocious sense of fashion."

Jimmy chuckled and drank some cola. He shifted where he was sitting and saw what Cat was working on. "That for next week?"

Cat set her drink down. "Yes and I'm hating it with each passing minute."

"How come?"

"It's missing something. All I've got so far is a highlight real. If I wanted to show a highlight real, I would work for ESPN."

"What's so bad with a highlight real?"

"Nothing, if you prefer fluff pieces over real journalism. I'm looking for weight, James. For realness, whatever the heck that means. Millennials like that crap."

"Have you tried the archives?"

"That's where I got all of this." Cat made a sweeping motion to the couch in her office covered with archival boxes. "I've already gone through half of it and so far all I have is fluff."

"I don't mean PGN's archives. I meant the Planet's. I think we have some film that you don't. Overflow and all that."

"As great as that is, odds are it will probably be more fluff. Unless you have…" Cat slowly sat up straight then set her elbows on her desk and interlinked her fingers. "All of the footage of Supergirl I have is from the past three years. Would the Planet have anything before that?"

"Of course."

Cat had a smile on her face and looked at Jimmy in a way that filled him with trepidation about whatever she was going to say. "What about _five_ years ago?"

"No, Cat. You can't show that."

"Why not? The 'Fight of the Century' was the story of the century. Supergirl, after having an episode due to PTSD, takes on nearly a quarter of the JLA and almost wins. For the first time ever we see the adorkable face of Supergirl crack."

"But Cat-"

"But nothing. It's my missing element. I know it. And I'm going to use it despite that look of disdain on your face."

Jimmy's lips curled in anger and he was about to say something he would probably regret when his phone went off. It was Lucy. "Fine, Cat. You get what you want. You get to ruin the last memory of Supergirl." Jimmy left her office quickly and looked at the text. He frowned then called Lucy. "Luce, what is it?"

" _Can we-can we talk? I just need a friend right now."_ Lucy's voice cracked at the end. If there was one thing Jimmy rarely saw or heard, it was a Lane girl cry.

"Yeah, definitely. I'm on my way."

* * *

 **Flashbacks courtesy of Gettin' By, the story that started all this. Again, comments and critiques are well appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 7 - Linda Lee-Danvers

**I have it written, but I just want to clarify all the writing in italics are a series of flashbacks.**

* * *

 _***FLASHBACKS***_

" _Are you sure this is going to work? No offense, but glasses don't do as much as you think they do. Plus, they keep slipping down my nose." Lana Lang grabbed the frames from Kara and turned them over in her hands then tapped on them with her forefingers. Kara used her heat vision to warm the earpieces up slightly, which allowed Lana to adjust them and fit them over Kara's face._

 _"If these can work for Clark, they can work for you."_

 _Kara took over adjusting the frames and then checked them out in the mirror. They still slid down her nose but not by much. "I just wish I could add something to this. With the amount of technology out there with face recognition and satellites, the less I look like me the better."_

 _"Are you sure you want to take my name instead of Clark's? Kara Kent has a better ring than Kara Lang."_

 _"Too much alliteration for me, besides," Kara smiled down at Lana, "what better name to have than the one belonging to my first friend on Earth?" Lana blushed and pushed against Kara's arm with her fist. Kara let out a laugh. She and Lana were looking over other pairs of glasses when the warning signal for the dryer went off._

 _"I'll get it." Lana patted Kara's arm and walked away from the teen._

 _"Still wish I could do something other than these glasses," Lana heard Kara mumble before reaching the hallway. Lana shoved the laundry in the basket and was walking to her room when the semi-panicked voice of Kara reached her._

 _"Lana!" The red head dropped the basket and rushed to the living room. "Lana, look!" There was no longer a blonde teenager with wavy hair standing in her house but a brunette teenager with loose curls._

 _"Your hair."_

 _"My hair!" The smile on Kara's face grew as she hopped on the balls of her feet._

 _"Can you change it back?"_

 _"Who cares? I didn't even know I could do this. Can Clark do this?"_

 _Lana shook her head and reached up to touch the soft curls. "How come it curled?"_

 _Kara shrugged. "Maybe part of the power is applying heat. I dunno. I'll ask Karen when she gets here tomorrow. How cool is this?" Lana shook her head again and laughed at the former blonde skipping into the kitchen._

 _ **X**_

 _"…and this is the end of our tour." Lois had roped Jimmy into giving a tour to a large group of people, including some high schoolers, visiting the Daily Planet. Perry had assigned it to her as punishment but she was trying to one up Clark on a new Lex Corp story and somehow convinced Jimmy to do it for her. Perry had just promoted him to actual photographer, albeit for fluff pieces mainly, but it was something Jimmy had wanted for years. But there he was, enjoying his first day as an official photographer by being a tour guide. It probably didn't help he had been distracted by a pretty brunette who had the most enchanting smile ever created._

 _The group had completely dispersed except for the high schoolers who were waiting in the lobby for the rest of their friends. The brunette was watching one of the televisions. Some girl in Kansas City had been killed in a fire. Supergirl had failed to save her and was under metaphorical fire from the media. This was her first fail and odds are it was haunting the young hero._ _ *****_

 _"Hey." The girl looked away from the television and smiled up at Jimmy._

 _"Hi."_

 _"Did you enjoy the tour?" She nodded. "I wasn't too bad, I hope."_

 _She shook her head then adjusted her glasses. "No, it was good. Last time I took this tour, I got an earful of history. You being a photographer helped me see things in a new light."_

 _"How'd you know I'm a photographer?"_

 _"The way you explain things makes it pretty evident. Plus, my cousin has told me all about the 'someday famous photojournalist, James 'Jimmy' Olsen'."_

 _Jimmy smiled brightly, which made the girl smile too. "Who's your cousin?"_

 _"Clark Kent."_

 _"Wait, Clark? Clark's your cousin?" The girl giggled with a nod. "So you must be Linda, right?"_

 _Yeah," she held out her hand, "Linda Lee-Danvers, nice to meet you."_

 _Jimmy took her hand in his; it was very warm. "Jimmy Olsen, nice to meet you too."_

 _ **X**_

 _Tall and fierce. That would be the best way to describe Supergirl in her new uniform. Gone was the vibrant primary colors. Now all she wore was a cape-less black and silver suit. The symbol for her house, her coat of arms, still remained proudly on her chest though._

 _Earlier that week the Outlaws hadn't expected the sudden help from Supergirl. They watched in stunned silence as she obliterated a legion of clones with one pass of her heat vision. The Red Hood could tell using her powers to that degree had drained her some but she still stood confidently as he, Arsenal, and Starfire approached the Kryptonian. "Sorry to horn in on your action but you looked like you needed help."_

 _"You killed them," said Starfire with profound confusion._

 _"They weren't real people. No heartbeat. They were being governed by magic."_

 _"You sure about that?" asked Arsenal._

 _"Positive."_

 _After a short conversation between the four of them, Starfire had embraced Supergirl with open arms. "I like your current uniform," she has said as they left the abandoned temple, "but if you're going to fight with us, maybe something different is in order." That was the last thing Jason had heard before Kara stepped out of Starfire's crashed dropship wearing a new uniform._

 _"I like it," said Roy, who was busy fiddling with a new set of exploding arrows._

 _"Jay?" inquired Star when Jason hadn't said anything._

 _"Not bad. I kinda liked the cape though." Jason didn't like the way Kara smirked up at Star, as if they shared some secret._

" _I wanted to go with something different. But maybe seeing Supergirl with the Outlaws isn't the best plan. Kal-El fought hard to establish our coat of arms as a symbol of hope."_

 _"Okay, we'll remove it from the uniform," said Star as she did an onceover of the new uniform. "Maybe add a mask?"_

 _"Do you think a mask would work well or would a cowl be better? With my powers and my blonde hair, people could still figure out it's me." Jason and Roy watched the two women head back in the ship sharing ideas._

 _"Yo, Jay. Close your mouth." Jason's hand snapped up to his jaw to find his mouth was closed. He sent a glare at the smug Roy then headed to the beach to train. Looking back, Jason realized that was the first moment he saw something more in Kara, more than he cared to admit. Kara, going under a different alias, was with them for 8 months, 17 days, 12 hours, 37 minutes, and 2 seconds (according to Starfire) before she left the Outlaws and returned to the Justice League under probation. Oddly enough, her time with the mish-mash of "heroes" was enough for Kara to decide what kind of person and hero she wanted to be. It was also enough time for Jason to fall in love with the Kryptonian, though it took him a few years to realize and admit it._

 _ **X**_

 _Perry White had been 99.99% certain he would die of heart attack caused by his Pulitzer Prize winning journalist, Lois Lane. Instead, it looked like his life would end at the hands of the newest addition to the Daily Planet. Fresh from National City, rookie reporter Linda Lee-Danvers stood sheepishly in front of Perry's desk. She had a BA in English with a minor in journalism, she had come with glowing recommendations from the Tribune, she was a fast typist, her writing prose was more than tolerable, and she was fluent in a number of languages. On top of it, she was the cousin of one his other top reporters, Clark Kent._

 _But now? Now Perry was chewing paava leaves while reading over Danvers' newest article. The rookie had rushed into a burning building to assist some cop who was stuck in there. Not only did Danvers risk her life, for a friend apparently, she got several exclusives from firemen and cops who found her heroics something wonderful._

 _"Hmm." That was the fifth hum/grunt Perry had let out while reading her article. When he finished he set it down slowly, pulled off his reading glasses, and finally looked at the girl in front of him. "There are a few moments where you flip-flop between poetical phrases and hard prose and a couple where you're inferring where you have no room to do so, but all in all, it's good."_

 _"Good?"_

 _"Yes, good, that's what I said. Fix what I circled and underlined and then hand it to Mabel."_

 _"Yes, sir." Linda grabbed her article off his desk and was about to leave when Perry called out to her._

 _"Danvers!"_

 _"Y-Yes, sir?"_

 _"If you_ ever _risk your life so needlessly like that again, I'm firing you."_

 _"Y-Yes, sir."_

 _Once the door closed behind Linda, Perry put his arms behind his head, propped his feet up on his desk, and leaned back. He let out a short chuckle and smiled before shaking his head and getting back to work._

 _***END OF FLASHBACKS***_

Jimmy stared down at the obituary with a deep frown. Instead of letting some intern do it, Perry asked Jimmy if he wanted to write it. Perry _never_ asks. Lucy was sitting next to him reading over his shoulder. She had finally broken down and accepted the fact her best-friend and pseudo sister wasn't coming back. Jimmy almost let Veronica read it too but she explained that she didn't know Linda well enough to give her input. Clark and Lois had even told Jimmy they trusted him enough to write it well and they would read it once it was published. Jimmy's frowned deepened as he stared at what he had written in the past hour:

 _Linda Lee-Danvers, adopted daughter of Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers, cousin of Clark Kent. Reporter. Friend. Hero._

"James?" Lucy's soft voice paired with her hands on his shoulders made him jump. "Maybe someone else should write this. I think it's too hard for you."

He sighed and leaned his head against Lucy's whose chin had found its way on Jimmy's right shoulder. "Perry asked me to write this. I'm going to write it."

"Perry asked _if_ you wanted to write it. You don't have to if you can't."

"I should."

Lucy let out a loud sigh and pulled away from him. "Okay, I'll be in Lois's office if you need me." Jimmy let out a grunt of sorts. Lucy gave him one final sad look before walking away.

He leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling tiles. When Linda first started working at the Planet, he learned that whenever she was stuck in her writing she would try to find constellations in the indents and dots on the tiles. Doing something mundane and easy helped her relax.

Jimmy's chair nearly flipped him out of it when he dropped his feet to the ground. His hands hit his desk loudly. One of the first things Perry told Jimmy about being a good reports is FACT: Fast, Accurate, Current, True. So maybe the current didn't entirely apply in this case; it was an obituary not an article. Jimmy pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found the person he was looking for. It rang a few times before she answered.

"Hey Lana, this is Jimmy Olsen. I was wondering if you could help me with something…Yeah, I see Clark told you…Tell me about Linda, when she first arrived…" There was a silence that hung on the other side of the line before Lana spoke.

 _"What do you need?"_

"First, can you get me the number for the Danvers? And second, tell me about teenage Linda, before they adopted her?"

There was a soft laugh on the other end, almost like a sigh of relief. _"Yeah, I can do that. Did Linda ever tell you about the time she nearly burned down my kitchen?"_ Jimmy crossed his legs and leaned back as Lana spun a story of a 16 year old Linda who didn't know how to use a kitchen. Jimmy knew these stories were more about Kara than Linda, but Lana didn't have to know he knew Supergirl and Linda Lee-Danvers were the same person. Cat wanted to screw up the last memories people had of Supergirl, but Jimmy would make sure that Linda would be remembered for the great person she was.

* * *

 ***This is a reference to my other writing INFINITE SUPERGIRL. It's not published under KryptoKin but you should find it under comics/Supergirl. The origin of this Supergirl is a mixture of the New 52 reboot and my original writing.**

 **Next chapter will feature Linda's obituary as well some other tidbits of Jimmy's writing...and maybe something else. ;)**


	9. Chapter 8 - When It's All Said & Buried

**Sorry for such a long time since I last updated. Side Note: Who's been enjoying CBS's Supergirl? 'Cause _I_ have!**

* * *

Jason stared at the blown-up photograph in front of him. He remembered the first time the Daily Planet printed this image. It was two weeks before Darkseid kidnapped Supergirl, Superman, and Superboy. An alien attacked Metropolis. Supergirl was the first and only one on the scene since a huge chunk of the JLA was off-planet. The fight between them didn't last longer than ten minutes. The alien kept the upper hand over Supergirl for the first half of the fight, but then it changed. Witnesses stated it said something to Supergirl that must have set her off because whatever self-restrain she had disappeared. It led to the scene that an amateur photographer captured on his smart phone.

 _***FLASHBACK***_

 _Supergirl and the alien floated face to face, both dirty and angry. A propulsion device kept the alien in the air but others could the damage Supergirl caused taking effect. That day, the sky was overcast, which added an eerie vibe to the scene before the citizens of Metropolis._

 _"Felkah fo-yah saleena cora-lone veh-lanna."_

 _Supergirl narrowed her eyes and in a blur attacked the creature. Sparks exploded over the crowd before the alien slammed into the street below them. They screamed and pushed back even more from the fight. She_ _stared angrily at it, her irises turned a vibrant red with just a touch of bright blue in the pupil. The alien then raised his voice to where the low unintelligible gargles became high-pitched, strained squeals._

 _"I'm not my cousin," Supergirl replied while the red intensified and a faint glow came off her eyes. A bright burst of heat made the crowd flinch and scream again. The red of the heat-vision faded and allowed the watery blue color of her irises to return. "I'm also not a murderer." The crowd saw the alien still lived and that heat-vision only destroyed the flying device. "But," Supergirl lowered herself to the ground and stood firmly on the rubble beneath her feet, "if you_ _ **ever**_ _come after Earth again, I won't show the same restraint."_

 _***END FLASHBACK***_

Batman theorized that this darkness, which had been brewing underneath the surface for some time, was what attracted Darkseid to target her besides Superman and Superboy. The latter was dealing with his own issues concerning his origin, which might have been why Darkseid kidnapped him too.

Nearly two hours earlier, Jason and Cassandra arrived at the JLA museum. He had never been inclined to visit it ever, but Cassandra needed this. She needed to mourn Kara if this whole future-past thing failed. Jason hadn't been sure if she wanted to go straight to the Supergirl exhibition or mosey around first. So he let her lead. They went through a few exhibits on the first floor and second before reaching their ultimate destination on the third floor.

Above the doorway to the Supergirl exhibition was a black banner; SUPERGIRL: 2001-2011 printed in white letters emphasized the length of time Kara acted as the heroine. Unlike everywhere else in the museum, the Supergirl exhibition was packed. People of all ages, ethnicities, and backgrounds shuffled through to gaze on the legacy of Supergirl.

"Cassandra, this place is packed. We should come back-"

"No. I need to be here." She looked him dead in the eye with determination. "I'm not leaving."

Jason nodded. "Then neither am I." To his surprise, Cassandra grabbed his hand, and the two merged with the crowd. Museums always have this silence that comes with the reverie of enjoying art, but this was different; it was the hush you find in houses after a funeral. Cassandra eventually let go of Jason's hand and wandered on her own. That's how he found the picture of _Supergirl Seeing Red_. Jason wanted to scoff at the title but didn't want to disrupt the surrounding atmosphere. He wasn't sure how to feel about the fact that, except for him, only women were bothering to take in the image before them. Maybe they knew something about Kara that he didn't.

He finished his trek through the exhibition and decided to look for Cassandra. It didn't take long for him to find her standing in front of a picture of a young Kara, no older than 19, smiling warmly at the crowd. But she wasn't alone. Connor had his arms wrapped tightly around her and was letting her, from the looks of it, soundlessly cry into his shoulder. Jason didn't want to impede on the moment so he walked away to find that café Kara raved about to Cassandra when it first opened.

 **X**

Kate typed feverishly on her laptop as she stared at the screen before her. To handle what was going on inside of her emotionally, Bette recommended she write her thoughts in a journal. Kate had never been one for the "touchy-feely write everything in a dairy" kind of stuff, but she found that once she started she couldn't stop. She was on her fifteenth page, single-spaced, when the ding of her bookstore's bell pulled her eyes from the screen. Her fingers stopped as she focused on Detective Maggie Sawyer's form standing in the doorway.

Sawyer looked tired, which made sense since crime had gradually been increasing over the past couple weeks. The mourning period for Supergirl's death was long over, with it being almost two months ago. Kate hadn't expected the loss to heavily affect Gotham. But then it hit her that Supergirl had been spending a large amount of her time in the city right before her death. So it made sense her absence would affect the criminal atmosphere.

Kate shook her head and blinked a few times as it hit her that Kara had been dead that long, two months. She held her hand to her chest as she looked at Maggie who hadn't moved from her place by the door. "You might want take a few steps forward," said Kate as she let her hand drop. "That door swings in and who knows when someone could step into this shop." Maggie took a few steps forward, paused for a second, and then kept moving towards the front counter.

"I, um, wanted to stop by and say hi. And to," she set a folded newspaper on the counter, "give you that." Kate reached out for the newspaper and let it fall opened. It was the newest edition of the Daily Planet. "Linda's obituary is in that." It occurred again to Kate that though Supergirl had been dead for a while, Linda Lee-Danvers didn't get officially pronounced dead until _after_ the earthquake clean-up.

"Thank you, Maggie. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Kate." Maggie's phone buzzed and she answered it. After a few, "mhm's," and a, "be right there," she hung up. "That was dispatch. There was a murder uptown." Maggie sighed a put her phone away. "I'll talk to you later. Maybe we can get coffee, like we used to."

"I'd love that. Good luck on your case." Maggie nodded then turned away. She was just about to open the door when Kate called out to her. "Hey, Mags. Be safe out there. Try not to get shot, again."

Maggie laughed. "Don't worry, Kate. I'm not going anywhere." The bell dinged as the door closed. Kate watched the blonde with the closely cropped hair disappear out of sight before flipping through the pages of newspaper to the obituary section. Most of the deceased was over the age of 70 years old with the exception of a child who had died of Leukemia, and obviously Linda. The names were in alphabetical order so it didn't take Kate long to find Linda's; it helped there was a picture too.

 _LINDA LEE-DANVERS OBITUARY  
09/12/1983 - 12/10/2011_ _ *****_

 _METROPOLIS, NY. (DP) - Linda Lee-Danvers, adopted daughter of Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers, was pronounced dead after rescue teams failed to recover her body from the southern Qurac mudslide. Rescue missions commenced soon after to find survivors. Several witnesses stated that Danvers was interviewing locals when the earthquake hit._

 _At 21, Danvers graduated from Metropolis University with a 3.8 GPA and a BA in English with a minor in Journalism. She lived in National City for one year interning at the National City Tribune before moving to Metropolis to work for the Daily Planet; she worked there for six years. Danvers has earned several collegiate writing awards as well as being awarded the SPJ (Society of Professional Journalists) Fellows of the Society honor. Her most recent nominations in journalism are: Metropolis's Story of the Year 2011 and Outstanding Journalist of the Year 2011._

 _Danvers was involved and advocated for several women and children shelters in Gotham City, Metropolis, National City, and Midvale. Danvers is survived by her cousin, both adoptive parents, and several friends. The family will hold two services in her honor; one in Metropolis and the other in Midvale. A representative headstone will be placed in Westfield Cemetery, as requested in Danvers' last will and testament._

 _James Olsen, Daily Planet Staff_

 **X**

Jimmy leaned back in his seat and sighed as he ran his fingers over the black-n-grey image of Linda that accompanied her obituary. Clark chose the picture then cropped it before sending it to Jimmy. The image only showed her face, but that didn't stop Jimmy recognizing it. It was from a photo of her, Lucy, and Jimmy during their impromptu visit to Washington, DC for Kara's 22nd birthday. His eyes floated from that picture to the one of Linda standing in front of a doughnut shop called Fractured Prune displayed on his laptop. She was in the middle of laughing at Lucy, who had sneezed while eating a doughnut and got cream all over her face and clothes. Jimmy had been standing in the right place at the right time when he captured that moment. It was followed by Linda accidentally crushed the chocolate-covered doughnut in her hand. It was the photo Veronica helped him pick for his blog.

Jimmy had hoped to get this edition of his blog done and published a few days prior but work kept getting in the way. It took Lucy writing him five emails, nudging from Veronica, and a few growls from Perry to get him to sit and write. His phone dinged with a text message from Veronica. She asked him if he was interested in getting Thai food or Korean food for dinner. Jimmy smiled and texted back, 'you pick', to which Veronica replied with an emoji: ' :P '.

Veronica had become a nice addition to Lucy and Jimmy's friend group. She was young, or at least younger than Jimmy and Lucy who were pushing 30, and brought an energy to them they had been sorely lacking since Linda's death. He was even half-tempted to ask her out if she wasn't so young and more interested in girls than guys. Though both were on her radar of 'dateable' options. Jimmy sighed and shut his laptop. He would finish the blog that night. It was mostly done, it simply needed a few touch-ups and a final paragraph.

The waitress at the café he was having lunch at came and got his dishes. He handed her his card and waited for it to be returned to him when he heard a screech of tires behind him. The pop of the wheel reached Jimmy's ears just as he turned to see an SUV barreling towards him. Jimmy jumped back and braced himself for the impact when something blurred in front of him and the SUV stopped with a crunch of metal.

He opened his right eye to see why he wasn't dead. In front of him stood a woman dressed in a dark blue and red outfit with touches of silver. Her hair was in long braids and pulled back from her face. She scanned the crowd then shot into the air. Jimmy tried his best to follow her movements with his camera, which was only marginally since he learned to do the same with Superman and Supergirl. As he continued to take pictures of the surrounding area, voices from the other witnesses filled the air.

"What was that?" "Did you see that?" "We almost died." "Was that a Black Supergirl?"

"Hey!" a man yelled to the crowd. "Did anyone get a picture of that?" Jimmy opened the gallery of his camera and scrolled through the photos he took. Most of the end shots with this new Supergirl were blurry but then Jimmy found one that wasn't.

"Gotcha."

* * *

 ***This fic is the continuation of The Other Side of the Story, which is based around Supergirl's POV of the story Gettin' By. Gettin' By, told from Batwoman's POV, was first started in 2011, which is why Supergirl's death in this fic is 2011 and not this year. I should apologize though, since I've referenced a few events that took place in 2015 earlier in R, W, & B.**

 **Yes, this new Supergirl is Liylah. She was actually one of the few details of this storyline that popped up in my head back in 2012 when I was exploring the head canons of this world. I look forward to exploring her more, later in this series.**


	10. Chapter 9 - Super What?

**Sort of wrote this in one swoop after posting chapter 8. It's rather short so apologies for that.**

* * *

Jimmy smiled down at the photograph in his hands with pride. It was hard not to. "Hey Perry," he said as soon as he opened the door to the editor-in-chief's office. "I've got…" Standing in Perry White's office was Cat Grant, Lois Lane, and one of the new producers for PGN. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes, James. You are." Jimmy ignored Cat and asked the question again to Perry.

Perry answered him. "No, actually I'm glad you're here, Jimmy. I heard you have one of the first images of this new Supergirl."

Jimmy smiled and approached Perry's desk with an outstretched arm. "Here she is." Perry slid his reading glasses on and gave a short grunt when he viewed the image, evidence of his acceptance of it. "Good. Good. We'll print it tomorrow morning."

"Why not tonight?"

"That's why I'm here," said Cat. "One of PGN's cameramen captured some footage of this Supergirl. Perry's agreed to wait to publish your photo so we can get this footage out."

Jimmy opened his mouth to argue against this when Lois raised her hand and shook her head. He took a deliberate breath and crossed his arms. "Fine, Cat. First you get to smear Supergirl's name and now you get your exclusive. Congratulations. Looks like Supergirl has done more for your career dead than alive."

Cat stretched out her fingers before curling them into fists. She stood up slowly, looked at her producer, and then spoke to Perry. "Have a good day, Perry. You too, Lois." She gave Jimmy a nasty scowl then left with her producer in tow.

"Jimmy, that was cruel. Cat may not have been as close to Supergirl as you were, but she's always had a soft spot for her."

"Lois, you've seen what she's done to Supergirl since she died. First, it was that broadcast that was nothing but 'highlights' of Supergirl during her darkest hours. And now she wants to claim that PGN was the first to get footage of this new hero. It's ridiculous."

"Relax, Jimmy," Perry said as he set Jimmy's photograph on a pile of unread resumes. "Nobody else has a clear image of this woman. Tomorrow morning your picture will be on the front page of the Daily Planet. You can even say how you were the first capture an image of her." Jimmy crossed his arms and let out a breath through his nose.

"It's not about credit," said Lois who was a few steps mentally ahead of Perry in that moment. "He's afraid of how Cat will spin this. Make this woman out to maybe be some copycat, some second-rate version of Supergirl instead of taking the time to get to know her." Lois faced Jimmy as she leaned against Perry's desk. "Am I right?"

Jimmy slid his hands out of his pocket and crossed his arms. "Maybe."

Lois smiled and pushed off Perry's desk. "Don't worry about Cat. Whatever happens next, I'll handle it. Okay?"

"Okay," he said after a beat. Lois reached up and ruffled his hair.

He pulled away and quickly tried to fix it. "Stop that. I'm not a teenager anymore."

Lois laughed. "Right. I'll talk to you later, Perry. We still have to discuss what to do about you know what."

After Lois left, Jimmy asked Perry, "What was that about?"

Perry smiled and slipped his reading glasses on as he picked up what was most likely an article. "Don't worry about it. Just go get me more pictures of this new heroine." When Jimmy didn't move immediately, Perry barked at him. "Now!"

 **X**

Jason repeatedly spun his phone in his right hand as Cassandra and Connor spoke in hushed tones in front of him. They were in line for food at the museum's café. Cassandra still had her arms wrapped around Connor's right one. Jason couldn't help but notice that the minute they stepped in the café they had become inseparable. He didn't know much about their history but enough from Kara to know this sort of interaction was a little strange.

"What's going on with the two of you?"

Connor turned his head and raised an eyebrow at Jason while Cassandra just seemed annoyed. "Excuse you?" she said as she faced him.

"Nothing to excuse. I wanna know what happened up there. What did I miss?"

Connor and Cassandra glanced at the other before Connor spoke. "We just reached an understanding, that's all."

Jason narrowed eyes at Connor then said to Cassandra, "You told him, didn't you?"

Cassandra sighed. "I had to, Jay." Connor's eyebrows as soon as Jason's nickname left her lips.

"Since when do _you_ call him Jay?"

Jason smirked and puffed out his chest. "We've reached understanding, that's all."

Before Connor's temper got the better of him, Cassandra rolled her eyes and stepped partly between him and Jason. "Before anymore feathers are ruffled, maybe we should get some lunch in our stomachs." The boys exchanged scowls before nodding. "Good, because both of you are buying."

 **X**

That afternoon's conversation was still eating at Jimmy as he and Lucy watched Cat do her broadcast on the arrival of the new superheroine. "Twitter is abuzz with the arrival of this new hero who has taken it upon herself to dawn the role Supergirl. But is that what she is? A replacement for Supergirl? Or is she something else entirely? Here we have a clip of her speaking to one of our cameramen about who she really is."

The footage showed a shaking camera as the cameraman ran up to the woman. _"Hey! Hey! What's your name? Are you the new Supergirl? Did you know the old one? Why are you here? Are you here to help?"_ The heroine set a hurt woman, whose car had been t-boned by truck that ran a red light, on a gurney then faced the camera. Jimmy couldn't help but smirk when he saw that a glare from the sun kept the woman's face from being clearly seen.

" _In respect to Supergirl, I've decided to go by the name of Superwoman. Thank you."_ The footage finished with this Superwoman flying away.

"As you can see," stated Cat, "this new hero is no Supergirl, but she is here to help. We'll see how long that lasts."

Jimmy rolled his eyes at Cat's skepticism, a trait he hadn't seen in a while. Not since Supergirl's death at least. That was one thing Jimmy realized as the day drew to an end, Cat had reverted to her old ways in some respects. He didn't know why and was a tad curious about the reasoning behind the change. As Cat continued with her broadcast, Veronica came up behind Jimmy and Lucy with half-eaten chocolate muffin in her hand. "I guess there's no such thing as a slow day in Metropolis," she said before taking a bite of the muffin.

Jimmy and Lucy looked at her then back at Cat. "No, not really," they said in unison.

"Hm, thought so." Veronica reached behind her and pulled her phone out of her pocket. "It's my cousin. Be right back." She stepped away to a corner of the room to talk. The conversation only took a few minutes. "Hey guys, we need to go see Linda."

Jimmy turned to Veronica and frowned. "Why?"

She shrugged in reply. "Not sure. She just said she has some news about this Superwoman." Jimmy eyes Lucy before the brunette also shrugged.

"Wouldn't hurt to see what she has to say."

Jimmy gave Cat some side-eye before nodding. "Okay."

 **X**

Kate, Stephanie, Damien, and The Question stood behind Barbara while she finished writing an algorithm on the Batcave's main computer monitor. "Oracle, I'm going to ask again. What are we going here?" said Kate. Barbara unlocked her wheelchair and spun to face the Bat Family, or those of it who were present. Nightwing was busy in Blüdhaven and Red Robin was still on mission with the Teen Titans.

"As you all have seen on the news, there's this new Supergirl running around. And though she's been doing a rather good job of filling Kara's shoes, there's still much we don't know about her.

"Except that she goes by the name Superwoman and doesn't seem to be Kryptonian," interjected Damien.

"Yes, well. Her powers, though similar to a Kryptonian's, is not quite a match. Because of that, Batman doesn't believe her origins are the same as Kara's. There's not much, though, we can say about her except that."

"She's African-American," said Stephanie.

"So we think," exclaimed Kate. "I mean, if she's not human then that might not be the best way to describe her."

"Thank you, Kate. You're right. But that's not why I called you all here. There's-" A metallic crash sounded from around the corner of a cave wall.

Kate shifted her stance and uncrossed her arms. "Barbara, who else is here?"

Barbara sighed and took off her glasses to clean them. "You can come out now." There was a moment of nothing before a young blonde girl gingerly stepped from her hiding place. Kate sucked in a quick breath. She was the spitting image of Kara, right down to the uniform. Damien and Stephanie were also surprised and intrigued by this look-a-like. Only The Question seemed unfazed by the girl's presence. To be honest though, it is rather difficult to tell what's going on in the head of a person who wears a featureless mask. Barbara reached out to the girl and took ahold of her hand. "I want you all to meet, Kara In-Ze. She's Kara Zor-El's cousin on her mother's side. And," Barbara adjusted her glasses, "our new Supergirl."

* * *

 **Just some notes. First, I'm not sure if anyone is thinking it but there will be no romance between Jason and Cassandra. A bromance really (if you can call it that since Cassandra is a girl). But, yeah, nothing more than friendship, which will grow over time. Also, didn't expect Veronica to be in this story as much as she is.**

 **Also, kind of finished this while listening to True Love by Dove Cameron and One-Eyed Cat by Jenny & Tyler. Give them a listen if you want.**


	11. Chapter 10 - To Be Remembered

_Starfire, Arsenal, and the Red Hood had finished killing hundreds of clones used by the Monks of Pa'shur when a new horde of them rose out of the large crack separating them from the way out. They had reached the point where they couldn't take them on any longer when a bright-red light flashed in front of them, forcing their eyes to close. When they opened them again, not one clone could be seen. What stood in their place was Supergirl; dressed in her usual red and blue get-up._

 _"Next time you take on regenerating clones, it might be wise to ask for help."_

 _Roy stepped forward. "Look, I don't know how you found us but we were doing fine all on our own."_

 _"Oh, of course. Two badly injured humans and a sick Tamaranean are no match for the legion of clones that were ready to attack again." Before Roy had the chance to rebut, Supergirl flew up and grab a large stalactite off the cave ceiling and used it to fill in the crack. Jason had seen Superman use his powers in front of humans many times before, but there was something different when Supergirl did it. Something more casual._

 _Kory spoke next and said, "Thank you Supergirl. We appreciate the help. Though I did not expect you to kill them. Is that not against your code of honor?"_

" _I don't kill real people. Mindless biogenetic copies are not off the list. It's more like I wiped out fleshy androids. So I don't feel bad obliterating them like I did. But now that I've helped, I have a proposition for you all." Supergirl stepped forward and bowed her head a little. "I would like to join you three."_

 _Jason couldn't keep back the laugher. "You're kidding. Why would_ _ **you**_ _of all people wanna join_ _ **us**_ _? Justice League boring you?"_

 _"I guess you don't get much news out here. They kicked me out."_

" _Whoa. Why'd they do that?" asked Roy._

 _Supergirl took a breath in then cleared her throat. "I suffered a PTSD episode and attacked them and nearly killed a few in the process. For safety's sake, I've been asked to step down from my position in the JLA." Supergirl's eyes flicked down for a moment before coming back up with a darkness to them. "I know the three of you have at least heard about my time on Apokolips and what I was like when I came back. I changed."_

 _"Changed how?" interrupted Roy._

 _Supergirl took a breath in and continued. "I did terrible things while I was there. Things I know none of you have ever done. And because of this everyone looks at me differently. Even the people have changed how they perceive me. They're…" It didn't take a genius to understand what word she left out. Scared._

 _"This doesn't explain why you want to join us," he said. She stepped forward until only two feet from her_

 _"I need to get back in control. And what better way to learn control than amongst chaos?"_

"Jay… Jay!" Jason snapped out of his memory and focused on Connor and Cassie, who were sitting across from him. When they left the museum they decided to eat out again at a taco place. "Check this out." Connor handed him his phone. Jason pressed play for the video and watched. It was a news broadcast about the arrival of this new Supergirl. "We've been so busy talking we missed this."

Jason's eyes narrowed at the woman wearing Kara's uniform. It wasn't an exact match. She had legging, or pants, instead of a skirt and the cape was longer. Silver wove through the uniform too, giving it a more metallic appearance than Kara's or Superman's. "Who is she?"

"We don't know." Cassie was frowning at her phone. "I texted Wonder Woman. The League I as clueless about her as we are. She seems to come in peace though. Pun, not intended."

"You think she's an alien?"

"Who knows? We should at least give her the benefit of the doubt." Jason handed Connor back his phone then leaned into the corner of his seat and towards the window. What started as a drizzle had turned into a heavy downpour of rain that vibrated coolly against the window the restaurant.

 **X**

Kate carefully eyed the young Kryptonian who bared a striking resemblance to her older cousin. Stephanie was chatting her up while Damien sulked next to her. Kate couldn't help the smile on her face as she watched Damien avoid eye contact with Kara every time the teen looked at him. The Question and Barbara were having a quiet discussion with their backs to the teens and Kate. The last time she saw Renee in the cave, had been during the sting operation to save the Intergang witness; an operation The Question did not take part in. Kate wondered if their conversation related to that night.

"Kate, get over here." Stephanie, Damien, and Kara looked at Kate with miss-matched expressions: Stephanie with confusion, Damien with apathy, and Kara with warm curiosity. Kara's eyes unnerved her more than anything. "Kate, come say hello to Kara. Gosh, that's gotta be confusing," she said turning to Kara. "We've been so used to your cousin, Kara Zor-El, that you sharing her first name is just weird. Not to mention you look like her too."

Kara smiled widely. "My grandmother's name was Kara. After she died, my aunt Alura, Kara's mother, wanted to name her daughter after her. My mother, Astrid, always disliked that. She told me once it was _her_ idea to name the first born granddaughter after their mother. You can call me In-Ze if that makes it easier."

"The two of close? You and Kara Zor-El?" asked Stephanie.

Kara nodded. "She was only two years older than me. We used to play together all the time when I was little, until my parents and I moved to the Kryptonian colony of Argo. I was 10 years old. The last time we saw each other on Krypton was for five days, two months prior to its destruction."

"How'd you survive?"

"I was on Argo. It was named after the city I grew up in, by the way. I always liked that." Kara's mouth thinned out to a tight smile before she continued. "Most of Argo got decimated. Somehow I survived. I've only been on earth for a few months."

"You speak English well for that short of time," complimented Kate.

Stephanie pushed her sunglasses back on her head. "That's what I was saying."

Kara tapped a necklace that looked like gold bent into an open circle with two spheres attached to the ends and lines etched in them. "This is a special translation device invented by Krypton. Not only does it translate the languages spoken to you, but alsso assists your brain in speaking the language. The written word takes a little while though. Superman says I can take this off when I learn to speak with an American accent."

"Is that how Kara Zor-El learned to speak English?" This was the first time Damien had spoken.

"That's what I assume. It probably took her a short time to learn English, though. Kara was always adept at learning languages. She was fluent in seven, excluding Kryptonian and the Three Great Inter-Galactic Languages, and could communicate on an elementary level in fourteen others."

"Whoa, and I thought I was doing well in knowing Spanish."

Kara smiled at Stephanie. "Kryptonians have always been an accelerated species, even amongst most of the galaxies. To be honest, I'm surprised how well Kara acclimated to Earth. Its technology is so pathetic compared to Krypton, I assume she experienced ample frustration with most of your customs."

"Gee, thanks for the insult." Kara turned a shade of red and glanced at her feet.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. Superman says I need to learn how to be more," Kara bit her bottom lip for a moment, "delicate with my wording."

"Stephanie, Damien. Come here." The two obeyed Barbara and left Kara and Kate alone.

"What was she like, Kara?" Kara watched at Kate as she leaned on the wall next to her. "On Krypton, what was Kara Zor-El like?"

"You can call me In-Ze, if you would like to. It might be easier on you."

"I know, but if I remember anything Kara told me, I assume In-Ze is your father's name." Kara nodded. "Then I'll call you Kara. Your cousin would have wanted that."

Kara crossed her arm shifted her feet to face Kate entirely. "Were you two close?"

"We got close. We weren't friends very long before she died, only a few months. She kind of came in like a whirlwind. Didn't expect her to make the impression she did on me."

Kara smiled. "She's always been like that. On Krypton she was extremely popular. Everyone liked her. Of course, it helps to be the daughter of the eldest son of the House of El. Kara only had a few friends. Her closest friends or best-friends hailed from the House of Ur. Dala and Dal-Ur were fraternal twins, which is maybe why Kara liked them. Twin did not happen often on our planet, a rarity actually."

"She once told me about her mother. That she tried to set her up with the 'perfect match'."

Kara laughed. "Most parents on Krypton used the genetic matching system. My mother and I never spoke of marriage, but I'm only fifteen. I think Kara was enamored by the love story of Jor-El and Lara. The story goes that Lara was engaged to someone else and a part of the Military Guild. Jor-El was a part of the Science Guild and did not get along with Lara. The details are not quite clear, but something happened with Lara's fiancé and eventually she and Jor-El got married. A marriage of choice happened to be another rarity on Krypton. Kara and Lara were close, which created tension between her and Alura. Kara and Alura argued regularly during that final year."

Kate smirked. "Sounds like a typical teenager to me."

Kara tilted her head and curled her bottom lip between her teeth before she said, "I suppose so. There's a saying I've heard a few times that I think fits Kara, she had a fierce streak."

Kate smiled softly. "Yeah, she did." A silence passed between the two women before Kara spoke.

"Katherine?"

"Hm?"

"Did you love my cousin?" Kate stilled. "Barbara loved my cousin. She said many people did."

Kate let out a breath. "Yes," she whispered out. "I loved your cousin." Kate's throat tightened up and tried to swallow down the knot in it.

"Yeah, me too."

 **X**

The rain poured heavily that night in Washington D.C. The Red Hood had been patrolling in the poor and urban areas of the city. He figured street thugs were more up his alley in a town he didn't know well, than corrupt government of the night had been quiet. The rain was coming down hard so except for the occasional vehicle, no one was out on the streets.

Jason's gloved fingers flexed as he stayed frozen in his perch at the top of a building. He closed his eyes and let the rain literally wash over him; the continuing thumping sounds from the large droplets and feel of them on his body relaxed him, but only some. The tightness in his chest and the pressure in the back of his head hadn't left him since he, Connor, and Cassie parted ways.

Connor was scheduled to head to Qurac to help with the clean-up. The minute he invited Cassie to join him, she said yes. "I need to do something, Jay. The Titans are making me take time off for Kara's death and it's driving me mad. Now that I've visited this," she said motioning down the street at the museum, "I can move forward and live my life. This will be good for me."

Jason had given Connor a dirty look then said, "You better know what you're doing." Cassie gave him a wink then a kiss on the cheek before joining Connor, who didn't look too pleased about the kiss.

With 5 am just around the corner, Jason relented and moved from his spot. It took him 30 minutes to get to the apartment Bruce would stay at when undercover in DC. He snuck in the hidden entrance and trudged to the middle of the living room then dropped to his knees. His right hand lifted, fell, and then lifted again to take off the mask he wore. He let out a shaky breath and sunk deeper to the floor. "Kara, please come back. Please."

* * *

 **Halfway through part one, baby! Woohoo!**


	12. Chapter 11 - Kara In-Ze Part 1

**So this chapter is not what I expected, but hopefully y'all like it. The next few chapters will give us a bit more insight into Kara In-Ze. But we really won't dive into her story deeply until probably Part 2 - White. But expect more flashbacks and a bit of angst.**

 ***\/ - Dialogue between those symbols indicate it's being spoken in another language. FF won't let me use the sideways carats.**

* * *

 **Argo City, Krypton – Many Years Ago…**

 _Giggles echoed off the halls of the house Zor-El as two little blonde girls ran down them. The taller of the two grabbed the shorter one's hand and dragged her along a thinner hall. Its entrance hid behind a statue of an ancestor and undoubtedly got considered to be an inherent design of the house. 'House' would be the wrong word for the structure that Zor-El and his family lived in. It was more of a mixture of home meets laboratory meets an intense art-deco. The walls were a clinical white with Kryptonian etched in gold on the occasional wall; quotes of the Elders of Rao._

 _Kara In-Ze, the shorter blonde, reached out to run her stubby little fingers against the words. Kara Zor-El stopped her when she grabbed her wrist. At 12 years old, the older Kara had stretched out and gained her pre-teen shape. Everyone knew Kara would grow to be nearly as tall as her mother. Many commented on her blonde hair, a gift from her father, and her eyes, a mixture of Zor-El's and Alura's. All-in-all, Kara Zor-El won the lottery._

 _Kara In-Ze did not perceive herself the same way. At 10 years old, Kara was still a small child. She overheard a conversation between her parents about how she would grow to be no taller than 5'6"; not bad for Earth stands but rather average, if not somewhat short, for Krypton's standards. Though unlike her older cousin, Kara In-Ze knew what she wanted to do with the rest of her life. She always had a deep and innate sense of curiosity that drew her towards the sciences, specifically bio-medical engineering. Kara Zor-El enjoyed them too, but had no tangible desire to pursue it for the rest of her life._

 _"What?" Kara In-Ze said as her hand got pulled from the wall._

 _"If you touch it, the Speaker will project. It's very loud. Come, I want to show you something."_

 **Today…**

Kara In-Ze glanced over at the redhead next to her. Katherine Kane had an aura, for lack of a better Earth word, to her that Kara found disconcerting yet intriguing. It was unlike the bubbly coolness of Stephanie, or the subtle displeasure of Damien, or the warm motherly warmth of Oracle. From what Kara could remember about her older cousin, she was unsure how she could be friends with this Katherine Kane. Then again, she had been in slumber for roughly 34 years. By that estimate, Kara Zor-El and she should be in their fifties. Yet here she was, still a 15-year-old girl. The thought angered her and unnerved her whenever she forgot how grateful she should act because she's alive.

Every remnant of Krypton no longer existed. Only the 'Fortress of Solitude', as Kal-El called it, contained any reflection of the deceased planet. She didn't enjoy it though, it reminded her of the Colossal Tundra where the outpost Evro was located. Kara In-Ze visited it once and knew she never wanted to visit it again. Kal-El, or Superman according to the Earth and beyond, tried to reassure her that only a portion of the Fortress was like that, which was true. Many of the deeper rooms possessed the artistic styles of a well-to-do Kryptonian family. Something that Kal-El had worked for a long time to create once he viewed the Fortress as much as home as it was a training facility.

"Your uniform isn't like hers, Kara Zor-El's." Kara glanced down at the costume. "The cape is shorter and you're wearing shorts instead of a skirt."

"Kal-El felt it would help people distinguish me from her. And from what I have been told, this was her first uniform."

Kate's eyebrows rose. "You're wearing her first uniform?"

Kara nodded. "Apparently so." Kate took a breath in to speak but stopped then exhaled sharply through her nose. She merely stared at Kara with a slight tilt to her head. "Kara does that." Kate's brow furrowed. "That head title." She cleared her throat as she uncrossed her arms and straightened her stance. "Have you always done that?"

"Uh, no."

"Hm. Looks like Kara, indeed, made quite the impression on you." A little smile tilted up the left corner of Kara In-Ze's mouth. "I wonder if you made the same on her."

Kate re-crossed her arms and took a step towards the young girl. "Kara was the kind of woman that could change you with a single smile. Her time as Supergirl left a _big_ impression on the world and her absence a gaping hole." She looked Kara over. "Make sure you're well aware," Kate dragged out the last two words then said, "of who wore that before you." She stepped back then yelled towards the others, "If you don't need me, I'll leave now." The four other people in the room stopped their conversation.

"That's fine," said Oracle. "I just wanted you to meet our new Supergirl. I do, however, need you to see this before you go." Oracle typed a few commands on the keyboard and a large image of Superwoman popped up. "She calls herself Superwoman. So far, she's been a huge help to law enforcement in Metropolis. This image was taken in National City." The point-of-view of the photographer made a steep angle between the camera and Superwoman. She looked like a giant staring down at the miniscule humans at her feet.

"What's with the picture?"

"Probably taken by some fine arts undergraduate," said Stephanie. "It would explain the funky angle."

Kate stepped closer to the screen. "Maybe. Is she a friendly?"

"So far," replied Oracle. "The League's attempted to speak with her but she keeps disappearing. Not even cameras or local satellites can pick up on where she is. Her powers are similar to a Kryptonian's but with a few discrepancies. She's weaker in terms of physical strength and we don't think she has heat vision or super-breath. But she's fast, which makes up for it. What I'm more concerned with is her utilization of the House of El symbol."

"She has no right." Everyone turned to see Kara In-Ze staring angrily at the screen. "She has no right to wear that symbol. She has no right to compare herself to Kara. None at all." The pupils of Kara's eyes glowed red as she focused on the screen. A hand on Kara's shoulder made her blink and her eyes returned to normal. Stephanie stood next to her with a soft smile on her lips.

"Why don't you and I go out for FroYo?" A small vertical crease formed between Kara's eyebrows. "Frozen yogurt." Stephanie sighed when Kara still didn't understand what she said. "Food, let's go out for food."

"Superman doesn't want me exposing myself to the public yet." A large grin spread across Stephanie's face.

"I think I can arrange something. There's a closet with back-up civilian clothes in it. Damien can show you." The young Wayne let out a low grumble as he grabbed Kara's wrist and pulled her with him. The reddening of his ears did not go unmissed by Stephanie.

She giggled. "Poor kid."

"Where did you learn to do that?" She looked over at Oracle.

"From you. Batman once made Cass and me watch old footage of you and Supergirl working together. One was a surveillance clip. Geez, Supergirl must've been, like, nineteen or something. Anywho, she was getting mad and you put your hand on her shoulder. It seemed to calm her down. Kate, you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to go now. Let me know if you need anything from me regarding this new Super-person." As Kate left the Batcave, her mind wandered to the last time she and Supergirl worked together. They had answered to a distress call from Black Canary and ended up in a warehouse that belonged to Intergang.

" _Have you tried using your x-ray vision on the building?" she asked Kara._

" _This building used to be owned by Lex Luthor when he was still financially involved with Wayne Enterprises. And ever since Superman showed up, he's been having them lead-lined, so no. But that doesn't mean I can't_ _hear_ _her." Kara closed her eyes and relaxed her whole body. It reminded Kate of Bette. She would do the same thing before going into meditation. Suddenly, Kara's eyes snapped open and her entire body tensed._

" _What is it?" Kara ignored Kate and gripped the beam her hand was resting on in a tight grip. The metal groaned and compressed under her steel-like fingers. "Kara…" Kate lifted her right-hand and gently pulled Kara's face towards her. Kara kept her eyes down at her feet and Kate could see why. The edges of her eyes were tinged with a familiar red glow._

" _Kara, look at me." When she didn't move immediately, Kate lifted her chin and made Kara look her in the eyes. The red in them intensified until Kate could see nothing but it. But then slowly, and with every second she kept her gaze on Kara's, the red faded. It faded until her beautiful Caribbean-blue irises shined through. Kate smiled and pulled her hand away from Kara's chin. "There we go, that's my Kara." The Kryptonian gave a weak smile then pushed herself up to stand from her crouched position; Kate followed suit._

" _They have her in the back. They're…" Kara took a heavy breath then continued. "They're hurting her. We need…we need to get to her now."_

" _Then let's get her." Kara stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Kate's body._

" _Hold on."_

Kate sighed as her shoulders rolled forward and she let her forehead rest on the steering wheel of her car. She could still remember Kara's scent. It always differed from time to time but there was usually that unique base scent that Kate only smelled when standing near her friend. Kate let out a harsh laugh then sat up to start the car. Linda had the same scent too. It was a warm one, like the air during a harsh summer day but without all the heaviness of a polluted city. As Supergirl, this scent was at its strongest but as Linda, it was subtler due to the perfume she would wear.

Kate stopped at a red stop sign and flicked on her turn signal to go right. "Wait." She revved her car then turned left and sped down the street, ignoring the honks being blared at her. She pulled her phone out and commanded it to call Bette.

" _Hey, Kate. What's up?"_

"I need you to meet me at Gotham Towers."

" _Um, okay. Why?"_

"Don't ask. Just do it."

 _"Okaaaay, do you need me to bring anything?"_

"No, I've got all we'll need."

 _"For what?"_

"You'll see. Just get there soon."

 _"Fine, fine, fine. See you soon. Gosh…"_ Kate let Bette ramble on for a second before hanging up on her. There were more important things to do than listen to her cousin complain.

 **X**

The yellow lights of the warehouse hit the crate-filled shelves of the warehouse, which created long shadows. Two men were stationed in the circular clearing in the middle of the warehouse. One man, the size of an adult black bear, sat on a metal folding chair, hunched over a laptop no bigger than a tablet. He stabbed the keys at a hurried pace with his index fingers.

"\What is taking so long?/" said the second man in Hungarian as he looked at the screen filled with computer code. He was half the size of his companion but had a semi-automatic weapon cradled in his arms.

"It takes as long as it takes, _Raymond_." The reply was not in Hungarian but in English with a throaty Mancunian [Manchester] accent.

Raymond growled at the back of the Manc's head then mumbled. "\Move faster, _Benny_./"

"Don't throw a strop. I'm movin' as fast as I can." Benny's face scrunched up before he attacked the keyboard with more gusto. A third man came out from between two stacks of crates. His right hand rested on his pistol while his left swung as he walked.

"Are we in yet? Or are you two still bickering?" This man spoke with an American accent but it was flat due to a lack of discernable regional markers. "Which I don't understand how that's possible since you don't speak Hungarian, Benny-boy."

"It's a gift. And I'm workin' as fast as I can but it's dead hard hackin' into a–flamin' heck!"

"What?"

"I got thrown out again. How the heck am I supposed to do me work if I don't even know what I'm lookin' into? Tell me that, Faison." Faison glanced at Raymond then spoke to him in Hungarian. Benny looked between the two as they conversed. "I don't 'preciate gettin' left outta this."

"Sorry, Benny. Big boy talk. Keep doing what you've been doing. We'll worry about the rest."

Benny placed his hands on his knees and mirrored Faison's posture. "And what exactly _is_ 'the rest' you've been speaking of?"

"Like I said, don't worry about it."

Benny rocked side to side for a minute, the chair creaking under his shifting weight, then nodded. "Fine. I know when I'm not wanted."

"Could have fooled me."

Benny rotated his body and glared back at Raymond who had a large grin on his face. "For your information…" He trailed off as he noticed a red blinking light behind Raymond's head. "What's that?"

The other two men stepped towards the light. Faison recognized the bat-shaped listening device first. "Batman. Get out! Now!" It was too late. Little metal balls rolled into the clearing and filled the air with smoke. The men coughed as they attempted to cover their mouths and noses. Faison stumbled over his feet but was able to slip behind some shelving and get away. Raymond and Benny were not as lucky.

Benny screamed the moment he got confronted by the Dark Knight, a black shadow amongst the grey smoke. He ran in the opposite direction and ended up smacking into a support beam. His nose let out a 'crack!' when it hit the metal and he fell to the ground. The moment his head hit the concrete floor he was knocked out cold. Raymond pointed the gun at the shadow but by then it was gone.

"\Raymond Horváth./" He spun and pointed at the voice but there was nothing there. "\You have information I desire./" The sound of something spinning in the air alerted Raymond right before his gun exploded in his hands. He hit the ground hard and moaned as his burnt hands shook from pain. The dark form of Batman appeared above Raymond. He moved closer then grabbed Raymond's collar and yanked him up to his face. "\Tell me what you know about Dr. Havens./"

* * *

 **Some of this series is planned out but a lot of it is written on the go without an outline, so I apologize for inconsistencies. If you find some plot holes, let me know so I can fix them. Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 12 - Kara In-Ze Part 2

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I graduated from university at the end of May and it's been rough transitioning to the unemployment line. -_-  
My hope is to update more and maybe get two chapters done a week or so. We'll see how that goes.  
I can, hopefully, say that the next chapter 'The Calm Sets In' will be posted by the end of the week once I finish and edit it and the chapter after, by next Wednesday.**

 **Also, I encourage y'all to post comments and critiques. Not only do they excite me to write but they help me be a better writer for y'all.**

 **Hope you like the chapter**

* * *

 **Argo City, Krypton – Many Years Ago…**

 _With Kara In-Ze's hand grasped in Kara Zor-El's, the older Kara reached for the bottom corner of the wall. When she touched it, a bright light drew a rectangle, which created a panel. When she pressed against the panel a quiet hiss reached her ears as the wall slid open to the right and a soft female voice with a metallic buzz in it said, "Welcome, Kara Zor-El."_

 _The white room had approximately thirty pillars, one-meter-tall and a quarter meter wide, lined the walls of the room. There was one in the middle of the room with, 'Krypton' etched into a silver plaque mounted on it but a centimeters taller and wider. "Each one represents a planet a Kryptonian studied. Come, the one in the middle is Krypton." Kara Zor-El pulled her cousin with purpose toward the middle pillar then made a sudden halt in front of it. She stared at the pillar for a moment before waving her hand above it. A hologram of the planet three meters in diameter glowed a soft blue while the room's lighting dimmed._

 _Kara Zor-El reached up and touched the core of the planet by stretching up on her tiptoes. The planet expanded to fill the room and rotated, with the pillar functioning as the axis. The different geographical locations of Krypton passed Kara In-Ze at a slow yet steady pace. "Argo City!" she exclaimed as she pointed to a mountainous region several miles from Krypton._

 _"That's right." Kara turned to her older cousin to see the sadness in her voice was reflected on her face too. The sadness softened when she smiled then looked at the core of their home planet. "Uncle Jor-El says Krypton is dying. Father doesn't believe him and says he's being too dramatic as usual, but_ I _believe him." Kara Zor-El waved her hand back over the pillar again, which made the hologram disappear and the room fill with light. "The Argo planetary colony is over there if you want to see it." Kara Zor-El wandered away from the middle of the room, so Kara In-Ze did the same._

 _She walked to where her cousin pointed at and found the 'Argo Colony' pillar in a corner of the misshapen trapezoid of a room. When she waved her hand over the pillar, a hologram appeared like before but a meter in diameter and only that corner of the room dimmed. As Kara reached out to touch her home a sharp pain spread through the back of head._

 _"Zee-bee?" Kara turned at the nickname; she had received it after eating a fruit not meant for Kryptonian consumption. "Come see this." Kara padded over to her cousin, the pain in her head gone, and looked at the hologram of the planet in front of her. "They call it Earth. It's funny because it's another name for dirt in one of its languages." Kara Zor-El's fingers hovered in front of the planet. "It's smaller than Krypton. Uncle Jor-El said the reigning species are called Humans."_

 _"It's very blue."_

 _A giggle sounded from the older Kara. "Yes. Most of the planet is covered with running water and filled with wondrous creatures." The brim of her eyes filled with near tears. "I'd like to go there someday." She looked down at the younger girl and smiled a toothy grin. "Would that be wonderful? To visit it someday with our own eyes?" Little Kara looked at her cousin then at the little planet, unsure of how to answer her._

Kara frowned at the memory, swearing something was hazy with the interaction between her and her cousin all those years ago. She stopped rubbing the back of her head then smiled as she watched two little girls exchange friendship bracelets. They had won them at one of the gaming booths.

Stephanie had brought her and Damien to a street fair held in one of Gotham City's parks. The pathways and trees were lit up in different lights and banners. Kara became fascinated by the clashing colors of the fair the moment she stepped into it. She hadn't seen that many since her mother took her to visit one of the alien gardens in Jor-El's and Zor-El's shared lab.

"I'm not putting that on."

"Aw, come one Dam-ey."

"Eat moldy hotdog, Brown." Kara smiled at Stephanie's attempt to put an oversized, green cowboy on Damien's head. It had a sheriff's star on the front and the words 'cowboy up' printed on the brim. Damien took a ferocious bite of his blue cotton candy then quickened his walking pace. Stephanie glanced back at Kara and gave her wink before slipping the hat on her own head. Kara wore a balloon hat a clown had made for her. It had a green and yellow balloon flower on the front that liked to droop down when she walked. Her hand reached into a bag of caramel corn Stephanie had bought her and bit into a handful of it with a hard crunch.

"Careful," Stephanie had warned when she handed Kara the foot-long bag. "That stuff can be addicting." Kara was three-quarters through the bag when she came to understand what Stephanie meant. Damien was grumbling to himself about fat blondes or something to that accord when Stephanie spun on the balls of her feet to walk in stride with Kara. "So, how does it feel to be amongst the humans?"

Kara's chest constricted for a brief second before realizing no one had heard what Stephanie said, and if they did, they thought nothing of it. "It's interesting. Lots of bright colors and conflicting smells."

Stephanie laughed a little before taking a bite out of her corndog. Kara found herself fascinated by the number of food products one could wrap in bread and/or put on a stick. There was a booth somewhere selling deep-fried Oreos. Stephane grew excited when she saw the sign. Damien had called them "heart attacks in one bite." But Kara thought they looked promising in terms of human food, or at least American fair food.

"Yeah. That's the city for you. Are you having fun?"

"Mhm." A dull ache pulsed at the base of Kara's skull but she ignored it. "On Ar–where I'm from, the local clergy would create festivals similar to this for Rao."

"Who's Rao? I feel like I've heard that name before."

"It was the name of our red dwarf star, but also the name of our god, _the_ god of Krypton."

Stephanie chewed off the last of the corndog bread from its stick and threw it in a trashcan already overstuffed with cups and paper plates. "I didn't know you had religion where you're from. How do you spell that? Rao?"

"In English, R-A-O. There's religion on every planet in every people group. You simply need to pay attention."

"Why do you think that is?"

"There's a teaching on Krypton, and there seems to be one on Earth, that we were all created to worship. Whether or not we choose to worship the Great Creator is on us. It's innate in us. Kara was more interested in the clergy than I ever was. She would…was better at explaining its nuances."

Stephanie reached in Kara's bag of caramel corn and pulled a few pieces out. "Do you miss her?" she asked before popping one in her mouth.

"It is an odd feeling. I remember her voice and seeing her when I was little. But…" Kara stopped walked and curled her fingers into her hear at the back of her head.

"Kara?" The young Kryptonian bent forward and pressed the heel of her other hand against her forehead. "Kara, what's wrong?" whispered Stephanie.

"My head. It hurts so much, Steph." Stephanie placed a hand on Kara's shoulders and motioned to Damien.

"Damien!" The young Wayne had witnessed what happened and ran up to the girls. "Contact Oracle. Something's wrong." Damien gave a curt nod and whipped out his cellphone. "Tell me what hurts."

"My-my head." Tears rolled down Kara's face. "Please, please make it stop," she sobbed out. Suddenly, Kara's head snapped back and her spine straightened before her eyes fluttered shut and she collapsed.

 **X**

Veronica watched Jimmy type at an inhuman speed on his laptop. She found him to be cute when he focused on his work like this, with his brows furrowed together and a deep crease between them. His bow tie was completely undone and his slicked down hair had a few strands sticking up at different angles. Jimmy stopped for a second and rubbed his eyes before he sat back in his chair. He stared at his computer for three minutes before diving back at his article.

"Enjoying the view?" Veronica jumped and glared up at her cousin who was holding out a bottle of root beer for her. She took it from her, which freed Linda to sit on the arm of Veronica's chair. Linda Lake was tall, fierce, and everything you think a power-hungry gossip columnist would be. She had well-manicured nails, expensive pumps, a salmon pink and egg-white dress that showed off the body yet remained professional, and a platinum blonde bob that stopped at her pointed chin.

"Shush. I can't help if he's cute."

"True. He also has a nice-"

"I can hear you, by the way." Jimmy kept tapping at his keyboard but threw a quick glance at the two women. Veronica was suppressing a smile while Linda had her right hand out in a cup shape.

"Oh, we're well aware of that, James, darling," Linda said with an arched brow. Jimmy's lips curled had back when 'darling' left her mouth but he didn't react beyond that. "You know," she directed at Veronica, "there used to be a time where I could make Jimmy blush with a single wink."

"I was much younger then. _And_ before you accused Linda of murder."

"You know," Veronica's nose scrunched up when she realized she sounded like her cousin before continuing her thought. "You still haven't told me why you did that."

Linda gave a dramatic sigh and pushed off the chair. "In _my_ defense, I legitimately believed Linda was the murderess at that time. I was _wrong_. And I _apologized_ _ **to Linda**_ for that." Jimmy didn't react to what she said so Linda turned her attention to Veronica. "I don't see why you two, or three if you count the younger–somehow more irritating–Lane, have to be in _my_ office doing whatever you're doing."

Jimmy threw Veronica a look that said, 'you wanna take this?' Veronica answered her cousin. "Jimmy explained it like this," Veronica looked up at the ceiling. "'What's the one place in the entire DP building that Cat Grant would never step in?' Linda Lake's office." Linda rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she sat on the corner of her desk. "Jimmy doesn't trust Cat. He wants that clip of Superwoman's arrival in that alley quiet until _he_ can release it in an article or his blog."

"Okay. Now I'm _all for_ ticking off Cat Grant, but I doubt Catherine has any _real_ wish to drag Supergirl's reputation through the mud. If anyone is going to take a shot at Supergirl posthumously, it would be me."

Veronica pulled her legs to her chest then stretched them out to rest her feet on a foot stool. "She has a point, James. Linda," she pointed at her cousin, "complained a lot about Cat over the years, but I've never once heard her say Cat took anything more than playful jabs at Supergirl.

Jimmy faltered in his typing then sighed and lean back in his chair. "I'm aware. Which is why none of this makes sense. The hold-no-bars story on Supergirl, wanting to be the first person to report on Superwoman. Cat is a staunch career woman, but this, this is different."

"I don't mean to throw an idea out there that could, possibly, _not_ cause conflict," Linda announced after clearing her throat. "But has it occurred to you to _converse_ with Cat _without_ arguing?"

"Yes…maybe. Not since her final story on Supergirl."

"Then perhaps," Linda picked off an imaginary piece of lint from the hem of her dress, "it's time to rectify that." The room fell into a quiet lull, the three of them pondering on whatever thoughts were floating through their heads.

BANG!

"Oh, sorry," said Lucy. "I didn't expect the door to open so easily. I got the Thai food." She placed the bags of food on a glass coffee table then flopped on Linda's leather loveseat. "What'd I miss?"

 **X**

Stephanie couldn't stop twitching as she paced ten feet one way and ten the other. She watched as Martian Manhunter and Poison Ivy worked together to stabilize Kara In-Ze. Seeing them work so well together unnerved Stephanie. Damien was tense and sitting characteristically still as he watched them work. His eyes hadn't moved from Kara since they entered the Batcave. Superman stood off in a corner with Batman and watched two green-tinted scientists work. Oracle was sitting forward with her chin resting on her laced fingers and staring into space. Stephanie tried to gage the blank expression but couldn't read it.

Stephanie stopped pacing and wrapped her arms around herself as she remembered her best-friend, Cassandra Cain, now long gone with her mother in China. Cassandra could know what someone was thinking by studying their facial expressions and body language. She glanced at Kara again and panicked. It spread from a shallow concern to deep-seated fear over the thought of losing another friend who she had grown so attached to in a short time. Her phone beeped with a text from Kate. Stephanie ignored it by turning her phone off. Manhunter and Ivy glanced from their charts to each other and then to Superman and Batman.

"What's the prognosis, J'onzz?" Though Superman appeared to be the picture of calm but the wrinkling around his eyes and the occasional deep breath said otherwise.

"As suspected. Damage was done to Kara after the removal of the Leech."

"The Leech?" asked Stephanie.

"It was a mechanism used to protect Kara In-Ze's brain while under cryogenic freeze. It is unclear, however, where the damage lies that caused her seizure and what followed. There could be damage to her brain and the Leech's removal allowed said damage to affect her, though none was detected in early scanning. The other theory is the Leech itself is to blame. We won't know for certain until we return to DC. From there, if need be, we'll bring her to the Watchtower."

"The blue Kryptonite-laced-drugs in her body along with this temporary support system should keep Kara in a stable condition, but Manhunter is right," said Poison Ivy. "If we don't get Kara back to DC, then she might not make it."

"Do what you must."

"Thank you, Superman. We'll transport her now," said Manhunter.

Superman nodded. "I'll come with you."

Ivy and Manhunter worked together to prepare Kara's transport with Batman's assistance. Once Kara was secured in Batmna's jet, he programmed it to carry her and Poison Ivy to Washington, DC. Martian Manhunter and Superman followed the plane once it took off.

"Go home everyone." There was a gruffness to Batman's voice that made it throatier than usual. "Even you, Oracle. We need our rest tonight."

Stephanie went to argue but the sharp glare from Oracle was enough to stop her. Batman left the cave with a swish of his cape and Oracle followed. That left Damien and Stephanie alone.

"Everyone is in pain." Damien still hadn't moved from his spot nor did he move his eyes from the Batcave's exit.

"What?"

"You can see it in their eyes, in his voice. In Batman's voice. If we lose Kara In-Ze, it would be as if we lost Kara Zor-El all over again. What's with the look?"

Stephanie balked. "What look?"

Damien turned his head and scowled at Stephanie. "That one of surprise."

"Oh, I didn't… You're usually not so in tune with emotions, that's all."

"Just because I don't express my emotions the same as you, doesn't mean I don't understand them."

"I know, I'm-"

"Fat _and_ stupid it seems." Damien stood and left the Batcave without another word.

Stephanie let her anger roll off her as she worked through the breathing exercises Cassandra had taught her years ago. She let Damien's comment slide since she figured he was reacting out of frustration and sadness. But she sure as heck planned to get him back during a sparring match. "I'll show that brat who's fat," she mumbled as she left the cave.

 **Kansas City, Missouri…**

"Honey or sugar?"

"Do you have any agave nectar instead?"

Lana gave a short laugh and nodded. "I think I have some in the fridge from your last visit." She grabbed the bottle from behind the honey and slid it across the dining room table to Derrick's hand. He wrapped his fingers around his mug and used his other hand to guide the bottle's nozzle over the mug's opening. A three-second count was enough for him before he snapped the cap on and set the bottle on the table.

"How are Linda's parents doing?"

"Spoke with them last night. They're better. It hasn't been easy on them."

"I would think not. Linda was their daughter, even if Kara wasn't." Derrick took a sip of his tea. "Should have added more nectar." He reached for the bottle again. "I'm sorry I missed the funeral. The recent plane crashes in Asia kept me in Shanghai that whole week."

"I understand. Things happen we can't control. I'm glad you're here now, though."

"Me too." Derrick took a breath through his nose then released it through his teeth. "I miss her, Lana. I really do." She placed her hand on his and gave a gentle squeeze.

"I know, Derrick. We all do."


	14. Chapter 13 - The Calm Sets In

**This turned out way longer than expected.  
I also apologize for the one cuss word in here.**

* * *

Kate stared absently into space as she held her coffee cup in both hands at her lips. Her mind kept running back to when Bette helped her break into Linda's apartment. Bette had gotten there before Kate and was waiting for her a block from Gotham Towers, with a deep scowl on her face.

"Kate, this better be good. I DVR'ed Once Upon a Time for this."

Kate inwardly rolled her eyes. "Come with me." She led Bette down the crowded sidewalk to a wide alley between Gotham Towers and another apartment complex for the rich.

"Ooh, this looks promisingly sketchy."

"We need to get into Linda Lee-Danvers' apartment," she said with a glance over her shoulder.

"Oookaaay. Not what I was expecting but I'm up for it. So, how are we gonna do it?" Bette rolled the kinks out of her neck and bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Stop that, you look like you're readying for a fight."

"You interrupted my show, Ka-ther- _ine_. _My_ show. On Sunday nights I watch Once and then go for a night swim to get out my energy. _You_ interrupted that. Now," Bette cracked her back, "what do you need me to do?"

"I need you to flirt our way past the doorman."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Kate let out a huff. "I need you-"

"Stop," Bette said with a raised hand. " _Why?_ Why not go in as you know who?"

Kate crossed her arms. "Because Batman barred me from entering. I had previously attempted to get in a while back but the apartment was under guard. I did some recon and found out those guards are gone. This is our chance to get in there."

"What makes you think her apartment hasn't been rented out by now?"

"Trust me. It hasn't."

Bette pushed her tongue into her right cheek as she quietly debated with herself. "Okay. I'll do it. But why am I the one that has to flirt with the doorman?" Kate raised an eyebrow.

"Right, because you break out into hives if you even have to _pretend_ to flirt with a man." Bette narrowed her eyes at her smiling cousin then pulled a wallet out of her jacket pocket. She applied some lip gloss and used a hand mirror to primp her appearance. "You owe me," she said once satisfied with her appearance.

"I'll buy you the Once boxset when it comes out."

"Mhm," Bette said with a wave. "I've heard that one before." Once the blonde was out of sight, Kate leaned against the building. The hum of the city's night brought a calm to Kate's beating heart. The stars were whited out by the light pollution but the moon refused to be deterred by the artificial glow.

An ache filled Kate's heart and she pressed her hand to it. "Oh, what am I doing here?"

"Kate!"

"What, Bette!?"

"Get your ginger ass over here!" Kate pushed off the wall. "Let's go."

"You got in?"

"You sound surprised."

"It didn't take long."

Bette shrugged. "I'm gifted. Let's go. He gave us 15 minutes to do whatever it is you want to do." It took four minutes to reach Linda's apartment and get in with the borrowed key. Bette entered with a quick 'whoosh' but Kate took her time. The room hadn't changed. It looked the same as it did when she first stepped in it.

 _She took the time alone to walk around and get a good look at Linda's new apartment. The furniture was the same and the layout was similar but the sitting room was definitely bigger and the kitchen too. There was one thing that was new though; a dish cupboard sitting against the wall near the kitchen. There were picture frames on it, five to be exact. The one on the far left was a picture of her and Barbara standing in front of a diner called Beantasm._

 _The second picture was one of her in front of the Justice League Museum. From the banner in the background, it was obvious this was the opening of the Supergirl gala. The third picture was in the same location but this time Jimmy Olsen and Lucy Lane were in the picture with her. The way Jimmy was looking at her and how his fingers were interlinked with hers indicated this was during the time they dated. The fourth picture was in front of a yellow house. Linda was standing with an older couple and a tall man with dark hair and glasses._

" _This must be her parents and cousin," she said, thinking out loud. Her face was chubbier and her hair shorter. The fifth picture was Linda standing with a young man with ginger hair and a young girl with brunette hair._

" _The ginger is Wally West and the girl was my friend Mary." Kate jumped and spun around to face Linda. She was standing with her hands on her hips and her head slightly titled to her right. Kate looked Linda up and down and found herself a little relieved to see what she was wearing; a pair of Daisy Dukes that show off her legs nicely and a plane white t-shirt, but no shoes. It was the same thing she was wearing in the picture with her family._

" _W-Was?" She handed Linda the picture frame, who placed it back in its spot._

" _She died from cancer three years ago."_

" _I'm sorry to hear that."_

 _Linda gave Kate a sad smile and shrugged. "You can't change the past. You can only move forward."_

"Kate?"

"Keep your eyes open for anything out of the ordinary," she replied. Bette made a face but nodded nonetheless and disappeared in the back of the apartment. "If Oracle hasn't cleaned it out already." The wall directly opposite of the kitchen was covered entirely with shelving filled with books. Kate wandered over, scanning the whole room in the process, and perused the stacks. Linda had all the classics: Jane Austen, the Brönte Sisters, Tolstoy, C.S. Lewis, Tolkien, and then some.

" _Anna Karenina_ , in the original Russian. _The Art of War_ , in Chinese. Kara wasn't kidding about the languages." She skimmed the rest of the library but nothing else stood out, except for the gaps. Kate distinctly remembered no gaps in the bookcase unless objects sat there as book ends. This time, however, small spaces in between several books existed; not gaping holes but big enough for her to notice.

"Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come back here? To the bedroom?"

"Sure." She put the copy of _The Four Loves_ back in its place and found Bette halfway under the bed with her butt sticking out causing Kate to laugh. "What are you doing?"

"I dropped my flashlight," Bette replied with a muffled voice. "Not the point. The point," she grunted, "is I found something."

"Really?" Bette slid from under the bed and frowned at her cousin.

"You sound surprised."

"I'm not. Get back under there." Bette did as she was told and made released a few more grunts and groans followed by a clicking sound and her cussing.

"Stupid, stupid thing smacked me in the hand." She wiggled her way out and rolled into a sitting position. Bette held a small black box the length of an unsharpened #2 pencil and two inches wide in her hands. "It's heavy, like it's made of metal." She ran her hands over the box then opened it slowly. "Whoa. I was not expecting this."

It was a dagger; a white material, maybe ivory, decorated with gold and silver vines wrapped around the white made up the handle. The blade itself was constructed from a green rock carved to create serrated edges on both edges. On the flat of the blade, Egyptian hieroglyphics were carved vertically down the blade.

"It's beautiful," she said as her fingers drifted over the blade. "Looks like jade."

"Or something else," Kate mumbled under her breath, but Bette heard.

"I've never seen a rock this color before." She used the bed to push herself off the ground. "I wonder why Linda hid under her bed. I mean, it looks _super_ expensive but why have it here?"

"Family heirloom?"

Bette's eyebrows raised in disbelief. "I doubt it. Linda was from Kansas."

"She was adopted." Kate froze for a second, not expecting the excuse to come out so easily. "She said her parents were European. It could be from some part of their past."

"Huh, you learn something new every day. Is this what you were looking for?"

Kate shook her head. "I didn't even know she had this, so no."

Bette closed the box and set it on the night stand. "I've been doing the math her cuz, something ain't adding up. Since when do you enter into someone's apartment, someone who is dead b-t-w, and not know what you're looking for? And don't tell me you do because I can see it your eyes. They don't lie, Katherine." Kate inhaled through her mouth to speak then closed it quickly. "Uh-uh. _Spill_. No more, vague excuses. I want the truth." Bette crossed her arms. "I deserve that much."

Kate sighed and sat on the bed. "I know." She bent over and threaded her fingers through her hair. The bed creaked from the weight of Bette sitting next to her.

"Katherine, what's _really_ going on?" Kate took refuge in her cousin's warmth before speaking.

"Earlier today I met someone close to Linda when she was little. Meeting her brought back a lot of feelings I thought I'd processed already. I guess I didn't deal with them as well as I believed." Bette felt a confession coming on so she stayed silent and rubbed Kate's back. "Do you know how many times in the past 6 months I have talked about Linda Lee-Danvers? A lot. This woman comes into my life and starts changing things without even trying." Kate takes a quick breath. "And now she's gone."

This was where Bette needed to speak. "What do you want to do?"

Kate sat up and looked at Bette. She watched different emotions flash across her face before she answered the question. "I want to move on. I…" She took a breath. "I think this is where I say goodbye."

Bette smiled and pulled Kate into a tight hug. "Sounds like a plan," she said into her hair. The two stood and linked arms ready to leave Linda's apartment for the last time, until a sound in the bathroom stopped them. "Did you hear that?" They locked eyes before Kate pulled away. She reached for the knife hooked to her back belt loop and slid it from its holster. Bette pulled her retractable baton out of her jacket and waited for Kate to open the door.

Bette's grip tightened as Kate silently counted down from three. The second after she hit one she threw the door open with a controlled forced. A scream sounded, not hers or Kate's, then the sound of shattered glass hit her ears right as these shards aimed themselves at her cousin. Kate hit the ground hard and laid flat as the glass sailed over her and embedded themselves in the far wall.

"Elisabeth?"

"Wha-uh-um-you? No, no! Who are you? Who are you?!"

"I'm a friend of Linda's. She told me about you." Bette couldn't see who Kate was calmly, yet with a strained voice, talking to but she knew it was a girl.

"She-She did?"

"Yeah. Your name is Elisabeth Clark, aka. Shard. Your parents were killed by Mister Freeze when you were young."

"Oh." Bette was trained enough to pick up on how the girl relaxed without seeing her.

"Why don't you come out of the bathroom and tell me what you're doing in Linda's apartment?"

"I will if you will." Bette snickered, which caused Kate to glare at her before she gingerly pushed off the floor.

"We'll meet you in the living room when you're ready." The Kane women left the bedroom, not before Bette grabbed the dagger, and waited in the living room. Kate noticed the pictures on the dish cupboard were gone and so were a few prints that had been hanging in Linda's room. Not to mention all of her tech had been cleared out.

Bette and Kate weren't sitting long when Elisabeth shuffled down the hallway and joined them. "Um, hi."

"Hello," replied Kate. She patted the space between her and Bette, the latter viewing the motion as rather motherly for the ginger.

"Okay." Elisabeth grabbed a throw pillow off the armchair and sat between the Kanes.

"Now, do you want-"

"How close were the two of you?" she asked as she hugged the pillow to herself.

"Hard to say. I didn't know everything about her. Then again, she didn't know everything about me."

"She knew everything about me," she said to the floor. "All the important stuff, anyway. She was my sister. My friend. I didn't…I didn't even know she was dead until two weeks after her obituary came out." She looked up at Kate with tears in her eyes. "What kind of friend does that?" Bette reached out, ignoring or not seeing the nonverbal warning from Kate, and began to rub the teenager's back. "I didn't even know she was dead and all I can think about is what's gonna happen to me now that she's gone?"

Bette put her arm around her and pulled her in. "We'll figure something out," she said. "I'm sure Linda would want us to."

A throat clearing yanked Kate out of her thoughts. Standing next to her was Maggie with a smirk on her face. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, not at all. Just thinking." Maggie pulled the chair back and sat across from her. They were at their usual table, a two-seater at the back of the café. Last time they had met for coffee was the same day Kate had met Linda.

"I thought I could hear cogs turning. What's on your mind?"

"Linda."

"Ah." If Kate hadn't been paying attention, she would have missed the look of disappointment that flashed across the detective's face.

"Well, not Linda per se. Someone she took care of. A delinquent of sorts who, apparently, had been doing very well."

"Oh, who?"

"Her name's Elisabeth Clark. Does it ring a bell?"

"Not really. Then again, I'm not too familiar with the city's delinquents. Does she have a parole officer?"

"I don't think so. To be honest, I don't know her full story. I thought maybe you could look into it."

"Ah." Maggie's tongue curled up to touch one of her left molars. "That's why you called me for coffee."

Kate reached out and touched Maggie's left hand, which was resting on the table. "No, I called because we haven't seen each other in a while. And those mutual visits to the hospital and my store don't count. I wanted to get coffee with my _friend_. And," Kate smiled and patted Maggie's hand, "if that friend _happens_ to be a detective who might be able to help me, well, that's a plus." Kate pulled her hand away and took a sip of coffee.

Maggie smiled and shook her head. "Let me order my coffee and we'll talk some more. Be right back."

"One would hope."

Maggie's brow furrowed in amusement. "What's got you in a playful mood?"

Kate gave a half shrug. "Maybe I'm happy to see you."

"Right." Kate laughed as Maggie went up to the counter.

"That looked a little more than friendly."

Kate looked over her shoulder to see Stephanie sitting with Tim Drake, the latter frowning at his phone. "Hey Stephanie, didn't see you there. And no, it wasn't. I-" she glanced back at Maggie then got up. "It's nice to spend time with someone. I've been so wrapped up in Supergirl's and Linda's deaths that it's been a while since I've been out. Three days ago I found myself at Linda's apartment looking for something that probably wasn't there."

"What were you looking for?"

"That's the point, I'm not even sure anymore. Maybe some form of closure. I don't know. What about you?" Kate leaned down and whispered, "How's little Kara?"

Stephanie curled her bottom lip in as her eyes rolled over to Tim who had stopped typing on his phone and was paying attention. "Not so good. Something happened. She's back in a coma again. And this time they don't know if she's going to wake up."

"Oh," Kate stood up straight, "I'm sorry to hear that. Are they sure?"

"Only somewhat," interjected Tim. "They're still running tests but until they figure out what went wrong, they can't give us a definitive answer."

"What went wrong?" Stephanie took in a breath to answer but stopped. Kate knew why as she caught a glimpse of Maggie thanking the barista for her order. "We'll talk later." Maggie waved at Stephanie and Tim then sat with Kate at their table.

"How are those two?"

"A little worse for wear. A friend of theirs is sick."

Maggie frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that. Will they be okay?"

"I'm not sure. I'll find out more later. For now, tell me how you've been."

"You sure?"

Kate made a dramatic motion of putting her right elbow on the table and setting her chin in her hand. "Positive."

 **London, England…**

Helena Bertinelli chewed the end of her pen absently as she reviewed the financial records before her. Except for the clack of the keyboard, the room was filled with the sound of Beethoven's Fur Elise. As she tried to figure out how Karen could spend $3000 on shoes, a private message from Oracle popped up on her screen. Helena hesitated to answer it, her hand hovering over the enter button, but she hit it anyway. She read the message, reread it, reread it again, and finally gave in to the pressure of replying to Oracle.

"It's funny how Beethoven is boring in both this world _and_ mine." Helena kept tapping at her keyboard and didn't react to Karen's comment.

Karen Starr, a buxom blonde (a strangely accurate term) with as much brash to her name as money, if only marginally less, originated from Earth Two. On this Earth, she was known as Power Girl. On hers, she was known as Supergirl. Years ago, the Darkseid of her world attacked Earth. During a great battle, she got blown through a portal from an explosion. Her arrival on this Earth was jarring, but she gained traction and fit right in. Even made a best-friend out of Helena Bertinelli, the doppelganger of her Earth Two best-friend, Helena Wayne.

"What boring thing have you been up to?" Karen rubbed her hair, wet from a dip in her pool, with a white and yellow-striped towel. She grabbed a Vitamin Water from the fridge then frowned as she downed the whole bottle in only 15 seconds. "Hel, are you listening to me?" Karen tossed the bottle in the recycling bin. "Hel… Helena… Helena!"

The woman being yelled at jumped as Karen shook her wet hair over her. "Karen, knock it off!"

"Well, you weren't listening. What's got you so enraptured that you can't even say hi?"

Helena went into the kitchen and grabbed a clean towel from a cabinet. "Oracle sent me a message," she said as she wiped her face. "She wants me to return to Gotham. A situation has risen in the states and she wants to get the Birds of Prey together."

"I thought you left?"

Helena nodded. "She knows that Intergang sting was a one-off. But with Black Canary out of commission," she spun the towel around before tossing it on her right shoulder, "she asked me to come back for a while."

Karen crossed her arms and leaned against the kitchen counter, her towel lying flat on her head like a hat. "How long is 'a while'?" Helena mouthed, 'I don't know' as she shrugged and shook her head. "I see. How _is_ Black Canary? I can't imagine what she-"

"She's healing. Physically, anyway. They caught the men who hurt her a while ago and the one that…" Helena curled her bottom lip in, worried it a little with her teeth, then released it. "They caught the guy who raped her. Oracle said the authorities had him on their radar for a few years now. Could never tie him to the crimes though. Not enough evidence."

"And Green Arrow?"

"Trying to figure out how to be there for his fiancée. Oracle said she convinced Artemis and Speedy to join the Birds for a time. She didn't say it explicitly, but maybe she's hoping for the two of them to be full-timers so I don't have to stay on." Helena pulled the towel off her shoulder and threw it at the sink.

Karen pulled her towel off her head and took a step forward to lightly gripped Helena's right shoulder. "Hel, you supported me when I left the Justice Society of America and I supported you when you left the Birds. But I have to ask this," Karen tilted her head to the left to make eye contact, "do you _want_ to re-join the Birds, permanently? I remember you said you wouldn't after The Question died, but this could be good for you. Working with others."

"Says the woman who's isolated herself from everyone."

Karen pressed her hand to her chest, her mouth hanging open. "I am _offended_ at the insinuation. I have been busy trying to get back to my planet."

Helena's smile fell. "I know." Karen softened before she pulled Helena into her arms.

"Oh, sweetie. This wasn't going to last forever. I need to get back to _my_ Earth, _my-_ "

"Helena." Karen wrapped her arms tighter around her best-friend's shoulders and leaned her head against Helena's. "So, what do we do now?"

Karen chuckled. "That's up to you." She pulled away then stared at the fridge. "For starters, we should probably go grocery shopping."

Helena smiled before she pulled out of Karen's embrace. "I'll make a list."

"Great." Karen floated onto the counter. "Could you add Pockey sticks to the list? I like Pockey."

 **National City…**

Dr. Havens clicked his pen four times, took a pause, clicked it another four times, and repeated the cycle. His assistant Rachael glowered at him over the clipboard that held sheets of diagnostics information. Her eyes narrowed as he ignored her and stared at the portal, setup in the new facility. Word had gotten to him that Batman discovered the Gotham laboratory and even the Metropolis warehouse. Rachael took an exasperated breath before she tapped an arbitrary pattern on her clipboard.

"Rachael, can you not do that? I find it distracting." Rachael flicked her eyes up to see Dr. Havens looking down at her, still clicking his pen. She gripped the clipboard then shoved it at him.

"Irritating old man," she mumbled as she left the lab.

"How rude?" he said as he clicked his pen a couple times. "Okay, let's see if all is functioning." Havens made his 26th circle, he had been counting, around the portal to check one final time that every nook and cranny functioned how it should be functioning. Once satisfied with the results, he took his designated spot in the safety zone. "Commencing test one of," he waved his hand in the air, "some eventual number."

Dr. Havens linked his fingers and straightened his arms out, smiling at the cracking noises, then let his hands hover over the control panel. One by one he turned the necessary knobs, adjusted the appropriate levers, and pressed the required buttons until one remained. The large red button under its glass protective case shined with the light of the overhead incandescent bulbs. He adjusted his reading glasses then using his right thumb, necessary for the hidden scanner in the glass, he opened the case.

"Here we go again." More like a muscle spasm more than a chosen action, his hand smacked hard against the plastic. The machinery of the portal hummed and buzzed alive, awakening to a new assignment. The lights of the portal reflected in Dr. Havens' glasses as he smiled on with unadulterated glee.

A hiss of metal cut the air and landed with a 'thunk' into the left side of the portal. Havens narrowed his eyes at the black shape that widened once the blinking weapon became recognizable. "No!" The explosion knocked Dr. Havens back several feet and left a loud ringing in his hear. He rolled to his side and watched heated metal and wiring fall to the ground in a useless heap.

"No. No no no no no no no!" Dr. Havens stumbled forward at the wreckage in front of him. "What have you… What have you done!?" His head snapped back from the backhanded smack Batman delivered to his mouth.

"I'm aware of what I've done." Batman stood at his full height over Dr. Havens. "Now, Dr. Havens, tell me."

"Tell you what?" He sobbed out as blood mixed with saliva dripped from his lips.

Batman bent over and grabbed the doctor's lab coat. "One," he uncurled his right hand to force the doctor to look at him, "who are you? And two," his lip curled into a snarl, "where is Kara Zor-El?"

* * *

 **People are moving on... *sigh* Except, Batman. WHAT is he doing?**


	15. Chapter 14 - So You Want To Be A Hero

**Sorry this is a tad late, it's been a rough couple weeks.**

 **Okay, so before you read this I just have to say that when Supergirl (the TV show) first came out, a fellow writer joked they had stolen my Supergirl. I noticed the similarities in terms of age and personality but that was it. But we've already learned that Supergirl is adding Maggie (probably Sawyer) and even Katherine Kane will be popping by every so often.  
What. The. Heck.  
Who is reading my fan fictions?!  
**

* * *

 _Cat let out another loud sigh as she waited for Coach Walt and his Metropolis University players. The man had been a legend at Smallville High School and found his way to Metropolis University as head coach. The news wasn't something on Cat's radar or even near it. Lois's cousin, a tech wiz from Smallville, said there was something amiss about most of MetU's first-string passing their midterms with flying colors. She also mentioned something about repeating history, but Cat thought nothing of it._

 _Cat was trying to move out of the gossip business and that information sounded a lot like gossip. Two days later, a player approached Cat with a story about the exams after being pointed in her direction. When Perry White caught wind of this, he assigned her the story. She published one article based on the player's testimony and began research for the follow-up once she got more proof. Perry said this was a good way to rustle the university's jimmies, as he put it., and he would handle the possible libel suit. Jimmy convinced her to be the on-the-scene photographer for the investigation and she obliged, only because it would tick-off Lois Lane. As a twisted form of revenge, Lois convinced Perry to assign a rookie to tag along with Cat. She couldn't suppress the groan when she realized it was Clark Kent's younger cousin._

 _Cat, Jimmy, and Linda stood outside the football stadium with several other reporters. Each itched with excitement or sighed in bored indifference in the humid heat. As soon as the gait to the locker rooms creaked, cameras flashed like strobe lights the minute he and his team stepped out of the stadium and onto the stage. Cat pulled out her sound recorder and adjusted the settings for the outdoors as this was happening; she noticed Linda had one too._

" _Look," he began "I don't wanna hear any rumors going around, any false accusations…" She rolled her eyes as Walt explained his plans to investigate the "rumor."_

" _Any idea how they got those midterms, Miss Grant?" Cat barely paid attention to the lanky brunette who had as bad a fashion sense as her cousin and just as clumsy in her movements._

 _"Still a mystery, but I'm working on it." She had a sneaking suspicion who handed those midterms to the jock-heads, as she affectionately called them. But if she wanted Perry to view her as more than a catalyst for the rumor mill then she needed more than her "sneaking suspicion."_

 _As the couch and players walked off the stage at the end of the Q-n-A, most of the press moved ahead of them and continued to hound him for details, leaving Cat, Jimmy, and Linda in the rear. She didn't notice a player whose hands had been kneading a football during the press conference, which meant she didn't see him wind his arm back and let it loose either._

 _Cat flinched away from the football three inches from her face. She gasped and blinked up at the person whose hand flexed around the ball._

" _Ooh, nice catch." Cat tore her eyes away from Linda and growled at Jimmy._

" _James Olsen, one of those Neanderthals you adore tried to assassinate me and all you can say is, 'Nice catch'?"_

" _I thought you wanted to strike a nerve, Cat," he said as he recalled to a conversation in the news van that morning. Jimmy clicked away and followed the line of boys in blue and white. Cat searched for Linda when she failed to hear shuffling and mumbling behind her. She watched Linda throw the football at the jock who caught it but let out a pained "oomph" when it hit his stomach._

" _Nice throw." Linda gave her a lopsided grin and adjusted her glasses._

" _Thanks. Pilates." Cat narrowed her eyes at the deceptively strong brunette then deemed she had better things to do than waste her brain power on Clark Kent's cousin._

 **Metropolis…**

Cat frowned at the script being writing for the next Supergirl special. PGN agreed to do an ode to Supergirl on the behest of Cat. It was a slow development going from the early years to her final moments. The most recent episode centered around her downward spiral post-Apokolips, which contained its own particular hitches. She stared at the blinking cursor for five minutes, trying to think of the best words for this final episode, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Jimmy opened the door holding two bags of M&Ms and a four-pack of chai cola.

"I come bearing a peace offering."

"I didn't realize we were at war."

"In my mind we were."

"I see. Could you tell me why?"

Jimmy set the bags and bottles on Cat's desk and folded his arms. "I was angry. I was angry at you because you were dragging Supergirl's quarter-horsed reputation through the dirt. The last memories of her shouldn't be how inept she was at the beginning or how horrifying her actions were after Apokolips. They should center around her heroics, how she bounced back, how that light inside of her never completely faded."

Cat slid her reading glasses to the top of her head and leaned back in her chair. "James, have you even been-" Cat stopped herself. "What even entered your mind to make you think such a thing? That I've been railroading Supergirl's reputation?"

"It's more than that. You walked into Perry's office smug and demanded the Planet hold off on printing that image of Superwoman until you did your piece. To top it off, you've been strutting around like a diva."

"James, I _am_ a diva. I have _always_ been a diva. But I'm one who lives up to her reputation. So there's something else going on."

Jimmy's left eye twitched. "Like what?"

Cat laced her fingers together and set her forearms against her desk. "I knew you had a thing for Supergirl but I always thought it was base attraction or a crush. I was, however, off-base. You were in-love with her." The anger in Jimmy's eyes melted into sadness. "People handle grief in unique ways. You may have accepted Supergirl's death, but that doesn't mean the anger inside you has dissipated. Contrary to Wikipedia, grief doesn't always move so smoothly through those five stages and not always in their perfect order either. I am curious as to what that anger is centered on."

Jimmy's shoulders dropped. He shuffled across Cat's office and plopped onto her leather couch "We might need something stronger than that," he said, pointing at the soda. Cat smiled and grabbed the soda and M&Ms off her desk.

"These will do fine." The bottle clinked against her glass coffee table as she set it and one of the bags in front of him. "Alright, so you're angry." Jimmy grabbed the soda and twisted it open. "You're not angry at me."

"No, I am angry at you."

Cat waved her unopen bottle in front of his nose. "Uh-uh. There is an anger _within_ the anger. And you let it boil under your skin after the slightest frustration lit a fire inside you. Which I understand. I don't doubt my ability to strike a nerve. The ultimate question is, again, what are you angry about?"

Jimmy shifted in his seat and took a swig of his soda. "Where's a punching bag when you need one?"

"Keep going."

"I feel…" Jimmy let out a huff. "Like I should've been better prepared for her death. I should've seen it coming."

"How could you?"

"We were close. She put herself in danger often. Risked her life for others. It was more than a job for her, it was a lifestyle. How can you stop someone from being who they are? Unless who they are isn't good, but she is good. She was good. To me, to everyone. Even with the crap she had gone through, she still kept that light."

"That's our girl, for you."

"I miss her, Cat. I really do. Why'd she have to die?"

Cat took a breath in through her mouth and released it quietly through her nose. "I'm afraid, even with all my worldly experience, I can't answer that for you."

"I know." Jimmy turned his phone on and typed in the passcode. The background image showed him and Linda on their first date. Cat noticed the picture but said nothing.

"You were right. We're going to need something stronger."

 **Washington, DC…**

Red Hood stayed crouched on the roof of the apartment building as the rain washed the city. He kept his eyes glued to a three-story building across the street. The grey clouds darkened the city further by blocking the stars and moon. The city streets glowed from the afternoon downpour, which retreated to only a drizzle by evening. A thought flickered in Hood's mind on how Kara would comment on its unconventional beauty.

His fingers twitched as he pressed harder into the ventilation system. The curtains on the leftmost, top-floor apartment parted an inch or two then fell close again. They were heavy brown curtains that created a barrier between the apartment and the outside world. The first and last time Hood caught a glimpse inside the apartment, there was a linoleum-covered table shoved against the wall beneath the window. He hoped it was still there.

The hallways of the apartment building were thin as were the walls. Sound traveled effortlessly against the cheap plaster and brick. The trash shoot was wide enough to crawl up, but it gave its own list of difficulties. That left the window. After casing the joint for a month, Hood identified who belonged in that room and who didn't. There were three men in the apartment that night. He tensed as he watched two of them leave the building and greet a guy in the side alley leaning against a Gino's Pizza van. This was it. It was time.

He fired off his grappling gun and watched the special grade hook embed itself in the old brick. With a tug of assurance, he slid down the wire and into the window with a crash. The men the men in alley wouldn't miss that. He rolled over the table and came to a stop in the middle of the main living space. In the breath between landing and standing up, he registered the locked front door, the open bedroom door, and a closed door on his right. The closed door swung open directly before a Glock's muzzled fired off at his head. Red Hood ducked away.

The man with the gun swung his arm with Hood's movements. Another shot grazed the air by Hood's ribs before it 'clicked' at the third pull of the trigger. Not willing to waste a good opportunity, Hood threw a knife into the man's hand, forcing the jammed gun to drop to the carpet. A second knife penetrated the left hand and pinned it to the bathroom door.

"Long-long time no see, Red Hood." The man straightened his back and lifted his chin with a scowl on his face. But he kept gritting his teeth with every movement of his body. Red Hood slammed his hands on the knives and twisted them. A gargled cry echoed off the walls. He slumped against the wall and slid to the floor when Hood yanked out the knives.

"Listen here, Mahone." The blades went from red to silver as a kitchen towel wiped the blades clean. "Let your men know, as I let you know in Gotham, that as long as I'm in this city, you don't deal to kids. Got it?" He shoved the man to the ground and marched to the window.

"…gone soft, Red Hood." He stopped in his tracks and turned on the heels of his boots. "You heard me. You've gone soft. Last time we tangled, I was left for dead." Red Hood approached Mahone with long strides; he recognized what he was doing. While in mid-stride a goon broke in the front door. Hood shot him in the left shoulder.

He bent down and grabbed the front of Mahone's shirt, stained with the blood pouring from his hands, and jerked him to an inch from his face. "Never _ever_ mistake my restraint for weakness." Another man entered through the front door. Red Hood shot this one in the leg and arm. "Keep in mind it's my _restraint_ that's allowing you to live." A third one busted in from the bedroom somehow. He scarcely turned his head and shot this one in both knees. "Remember what I said." With a final growl to Mahone, he shoved him over and left.

* * *

 **It's only going to get darker for Jason.  
**

 **Again, comments are the currency of fan fiction writers. It inspires us and sometimes gets our creative juices flowing.  
I won't be updating this for another week or so, instead I'll be updating my other fic Five Dollars, She's Supergirl. Check it out. **

**Oh, and Supergirl will be running on a marathon of sorts on Mondays on the CW. So if you want to catch up on season one before season two airs in early October, then get to it.**


	16. Chapter 15 - The Birds of Prey

**I'm not entirely thrilled over the amount of time between when I last updated and now.  
Expect a few new chapters over the next couple weeks; five more chapters left of Part 1 RED after this one.**

* * *

 **Star City...**

"Where is she?" Oliver closed the front door behind Helena.

"Bedroom," he replied as she handed him her coat. Though it was spring and two weeks into April, the cold northern air still clung to Star City.

"Thanks." She was ready to head upstairs when she took a deliberate pause and locked eyes with Oliver. "How are _you_ doing with all of this?"

Oliver took a deep breath and dug his fingers into Helena's coat. "Trying to support the woman I love." Her hand caressed his scruffy face then left him in the foyer to visit her best-friend.

Helena rounded the corner of the hall to see the open door of the master bedroom. Dinah sat in the middle of a king sized mattress covered with throw pillows and forest green comforter. There she was with a book in her hand…and four and a half months pregnant. "When Ollie told me over the phone, I didn't believe it."

Dinah glanced up from her book with deep frown on her face before she gave a cheerful smile "Helena."

"Hi, Dinah. So you're pregnant?"

She frowned again, this time while rubbing her abdomen. "Yeah."

"Ah." Helena rolled onto the balls of her feet then back to her heels. Dinah raised an eyebrow at the movement.

"Whatever you want to ask, ask it?"

"Is it Ollie's?" Dinah flinched at the question rushed out at her. She closed the book and ran her fingers over the title, _Robin Hood_.

"No."

"Oh."

Dinah raised both eyebrows at her friend. "Oh? I assumed Barbara told you everything. I mean, you were in the city not long after it happened. You never visited."

"I mean, I was. Yes, I was, and I _visited_ but you were unconscious."

"Hel, you're babbling."

"I know. I mean…" Helena let out a huff and sat at the foot of the bed. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why keep it?"

Dinah's wrapped her arms around the novel and brought it to her chest. "It's not an 'it', Helena. She's a person."

"Conceived by rape."

"You think I don't know that!?" Dinah closed her eyes after the outburst and pulled the book even closer to herself, if possible. "That I don't understand how this hap-happened?" Helena reached out for her friend when Dinah's voice cracked but when she did, the often at ease blonde flinched away. Helena noticed how Dinah's left hand had slid underneath the pillow next to her.

"I'm sorry-sorry," said Helena with raised hands.

Dinah released her grip on the hidden weapon. "It's not your fault, Hel. It's okay."

"Is it?" Dinah disappeared deeper into the pile of pillows.

"Ollie's been sleeping on the couch for the past month. I had a panic attack and almost killed him," she waved her hand in the air.

"Is that the only reason?"

"Not entirely, no. It also has to do with this-"

"Situation?"

Dinah sighed. "For lack of a better term." Helena fidgeted as she waited for Dinah to say whatever she was chewing her lip over. "I miss my fiancé, Helena. I want my life back."

"You'll get there."

"Will I?" Helena gave her best impression of Linda, a half-smile with a shrug.

"I did, in a way. You're ten times stronger than I ever was or will be. So yeah, you will." Dinah gave her a genuine smile.

"Thank you."

"What are friends for?" Helena smiled when a thought occurred to her. "So, it's a 'her' then?"

Dinah's smile grew a smidgen wider. "Maybe. Barbara's fairly certain it'll be a boy but I have my doubts."

"How come?"

"Mother's intuition?"

"Are you tell me or asking me?" Dinah shrugged. "Okay. I get it." A silence washed over them as Helena studied her hands, searching for something else to say. "You know second trimester abortion is legal in this state."

"I'm not aborting her."

"Dinah. It's not-"

"I know."

"But-"

"I know!" Dinah smoothed her sheets out with her hands while she took in a breath with her nose and let it out through her mouth. "I know," was the whispered reply. "But I have my reasons."

Helena fingers curled against comforter. "How does Ollie feel about this?"

"He's…struggling. For good reasons."

Helena's phone buzzed with a message but she ignored it. "I'm sorry."

"People keep saying that. It doesn't change what happened."

"My, doesn't that sound familiar?" Dinah frowned at Helena's smirk laced comment. "I said the same thing after Vic died." Her phone buzzed again.

Dinah made a slight humming noise. "I remember. Lots of whiskey followed if memory serves." Helena smiled then growled when her phone buzzed for the third time. "That's probably important." She sighed and saw it was a text from Oracle; several, in fact.

"It's Oracle. She needs me in Gotham. She booked a train for me. Leaves in an hour."

"Go."

"You sure?"

Dinah nodded. "Ollie's here."

"Okay." Helena shuffled to entrance of the bedroom before Dinah called out to her.

"Helena? Come back to visit when you can." Helena smiled then stepped forward to kiss Dinah on the top of her head; only doing so after Dinah gave her verbal permission.

"Don't worry, I will." She left the bedroom and met Oliver's questioning gaze downstairs when he shifted it from his laptop.

"I have to go. Oracle's calling."

Ollie smiled tightly, which was when Helena noticed the circles under Oliver's eyes. "Go. Let me tend to Dinah."

"Okay." Oliver handed Helena her coat then opened the door. "I don't know what I can say at this time," she said gazing back at him. "Except you love Dinah and she loves you. Whatever happens next, let it strengthen your relationship, Ollie. Don't let it destroy it."

He gave her a thin-lipped smile. "Thanks, Hel. I'll keep that in mind."

 **Birds of Prey Clock Tower, Gotham City…**

"With the Clock Tower finally refurbished and fully retrofitted, the Birds can make their base of operations here instead of the Batcave." Artemis (Artemis Crock) took Speedy (Mia Dearden) and the new Dove (Dawn Granger) for a tour of the shiny clock tower. Hawk (Hank Hall) kept to the kitchen with a stoic facade and a far off look in his eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts." Hank flicked his gaze to Helena who stood in the doorway with a wry smile.

"Don't think they're worth that much."

"Considering today's current penny is worth less than one cent, it might be." This put a half smile on Hank's face.

"I miss him, s'all." When the battle at Themyscira ended, the initial death toll was just Supergirl, The Flash, and Blue Beetle. The news of other deaths trickled in; one of them included the original Dove, Don Hall.

"I'd be concerned if you didn't." Helena pushed off the wall and sauntered over to Hank. "How's the rookie?"

"Close to getting her wings clipped. But she's got brass and heart. I've done what I can. It's not much. I'm hopin' you can help her. A woman's touch and all that."

Helena patted Hank's shoulder. "Got it." She noticed Oracle lean over her keyboard, probably scowling, closer to one of fifteen monitors set up in the middle of the main room. "Talk to you later, Hank." When Helena was close enough, she could see the screen that had enraptured Oracle. The Red Hood jumped from rooftop to rooftop through the rougher parts of Washington, D.C.

"He's worrying me." Barbara slid her glasses off and rubbed her eyes. "Ever since Kara died, the old him has gradually resurfaced. I don't like it."

"I can see why." Helena cringed when the footage showed Red Hood breaking a guy's arm. "I remember when I used to be like that. Enjoying every bit of pain, I caused." She glanced down at Barbara. "You really think this has something to do with Supergirl's death?"

Barbara tilted her head to the right and angled her chin up at Helena. "Trust me, Hel. It's about her."

"If you say so." Helena scanned the other monitors and noticed one turned off. "You wanna tell me what's behind door number three?"

Barbara sighed. "Not yet. In time, maybe."

"Okay." Helena ignored the nagging at the back of her mind.

"I'm telling you Starling, that's _not_ the proper handling of a gun."

"And I'm telling you, _Lady Blackhawk_ , that _I_ know guns and only cheap suckers like what you have jam." Starling (Evelyn Crawford) stepped into the main operations room with Lady Blackhawk (Zinda Blake) right on her heels.

"They're arguing about guns again, aren't they?" Barbara snickered at Helena's exacerbated expression.

"You're the moron, limp-wristing it." Evelyn stopped suddenly, which made Zinda trip over her feet to avoid running into the brunette's back.

"Just because I tilt the gun to the side," Evelyn said as she moseyed into Zinda's personal space, "doesn't mean I don't keep a _good grip_."

Zinda let out a short breath through her nose. "Hank, help me out here." When she turned to face Hank, she moved fast enough for her ponytail to swing at Evelyn who was not fast enough to avoid getting hit by it. "Tell this idiot," Zinda pointed her thumb at Starling, "that angling your gun on the side increases the chances of it jamming." Hank raised his hands and scuttled out of the kitchen.

"I know my guns, Zee."

Zinda's nose scrunched and she let out another short burst of air. "Only Barda gets to call me that. And I don't care _what_ you know." The two bickered over their knowledge of handguns devolved into a 'who shoots better than who' argument. Artemis, Mia, and Dawn gravitated towards them but hovered a presumably safe distance away from the shout fest.

"You have a good team here, Oracle." Helena winced when Starling took a jab at Zinda's flying, the only thing the blonde did better than shoot. "Canary would be proud."

Barbara laughed to herself. "I hope so."

 _***F***_

 _Supergirl kicked at the building beneath her, red dust puffed from the bricks whenever her heals smacked it. She took a few licks of her vanilla and chocolate swirl ice cream then said, "You could do it. I could see you doing it."_

" _What? Start a girl band?" The two had been chatting for a few hours about girl power and the Justice League and everything remotely connected to either. That was until Supergirl got distracted by an ice cream truck. Batgirl felt her arm threaten to pop from its socket the minute the Kryptonian tugged on it._

 _Supergirl giggled. "Not exactly. More like a crime fighting group composed only of girls. Girl power, like you said."_

" _Yeah, maybe. Your English has improved if no one's told you lately."_

" _Thanks. Not recently." Supergirl's head snapped left as she picked up a disturbance with her super hearing._

" _What is it? What is it, Supergirl?" Batgirl said while patting her thighs._

 _Supergirl threw her a side-eye glare. "Car-jacking. Two assailants. One family."_

 _Batgirl flipped onto her feet with a flourish. "Let's go."_

" _Mkay." Supergirl shoved the last of the cone in her mouth then hooked her hands under Batgirl's arms. "Hold on."_

" _Shouldn't you say, 'up, up, and away'?"_

" _Say that again and I'll drop you."_

" _You wouldn't dare?"_

" _Try me." Batgirl peeked down at the sixty foot drop beneath her._

" _I think I'll pass."_

" _That's what I thought."_


	17. Chapter 16 - Candles

**You know what's funny? So this is chapter 16. Chapter 18 is finished; edited and everything. Chapter 17, however, is at its bare bones. Ain't that cute?**

* * *

Keys clacked in constant rhythm as Oracle worked on her side project. "If you need to hover, you might as well step out of the dark, you broody drama queen." She muttered the last phrase under her breath as she turned off three screens.

"I heard that." Batwoman stepped out of the shadowy hallway that connected the main entrance and the central meeting room. "You should get that light fixture replaced."

"Starling broke it during an argument with Lady Blackhawk."

"How'd she do that? Wait, forget it. Of course she did." Batwoman's boots clunked against the concrete floor until she was standing three or four feet behind Oracle's right shoulder. "How has your Birds of Prey been doing?"

"Well, all things considered. This facility should be a big help."

"I'm sure." Batwoman spotted the black screens. "Hiding something important?"

"Keeping an eye on matters." Oracle unlocked her chair and wheeled backwards off the five-inch platform positioned in front of the monitors. "Nothing sinister, I assure you."

"That's not vague." Batwoman huffed and crossed her arms. "Do you want to tell me why I've been summoned? And why my DNA is pre-programmed into the entrance?"

"I'm giving you an invitation to join the Birds of Prey." It didn't take transparent cowls to know Batwoman's eyebrows were raise high.

"You're kidding."

"When have I ever kidded about the Birds? I've discussed it with Huntress and Black Canary. You'd be a good fit." When Batwoman didn't uncross her arms, Oracle tried another tactic. "Supergirl would've agreed with me."

"Then maybe you didn't know Linda well." Whether Batwoman revealing she knew Supergirl's other identity was a slip of the tongue or not, didn't matter. What mattered was it was no secret to her.

Oracle drew her shoulders back and adjusted her glasses. "So you know."

"I know."

"How?"

"She didn't tell me, that's for certain."

An eyebrow quirked at the bitterness detected in the costumed ginger's voice. "Did you ever think to tell her who's under that mask?"

"Didn't have to. She x-rayed me."

The glasses slipped back over her nose as she let out a hum at the information. "Forgot about that. That explains Supergirl, but not Linda. Did you think to tell Linda?"

"No," came the quiet whisper.

"Kate, our entire lives revolve around keeping secrets. You can't hold it against her."

Batwoman deflated at this. "It's hard to stay mad at the dead."

Oracle blinked then ducked her head. "Right. And she debated about telling you, for your information."

"She did?"

Oracle smirked when she caught the questioning lilt in Batwoman's voice. "More or less. She tried to get you involved in a Birds' missions as Linda _and_ as Kara. It's a rare occurrence, for obvious reasons. Speaking of which that's _why_ I'm certain she wanted you to join us. I've been observing you, and other than that incident a couple months ago, you're a good fit. In fact, you're a perfect fit considering Huntress and Starling used to kill. Not to mention Canary's early years when she killed at five people with her scream."

"Good to know." The incredulous curl to Batwoman's mouth did not go unmissed by Oracle. "How is Black Canary?"

The other redhead's eyes fell to her interlocked fingers. "She's healing. Huntress visited her two weeks ago. It'll be a long road."

"Like it was for you?"

Oracle nodded and unlocked her chair. Batwoman followed her to the kitchen. "I am serious about that offer. You'd make a great addition."

Batwoman took in the refurbished clock tower with its training facilities and high-tech equipment. "I'll think about it."

 **X**

Robin crouched low as he used his eyes to follow the men moving artwork out of the museum of modern art's rear entrance. "Criminals are stupid."

"Depends on the criminal." He inwardly growled yet outwardly scowled when Catwoman made a graceful landing next to him. "My, my, my, what a lovely collection of bulldogs. I doubt they comprehend the worth of what they're carrying." Robin shifted away from the thief as she let out a purr. "So baby bird, what are we going to do with them?"

" _We're_ not doing anything. _I_ will stop them. _Alone_."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"This isn't supposed to be fun." Selina released a sound between a sigh and a whine then lounged across the ledge. "You're _far_ too much like your mentor. At least tell me Bruce instilled an appreciation of art in you." Selina's smile took on the definition of a Cheshire grin when Robin tensed. "Oh, yes. I'm aware of his nightlife. Seems like he doesn't tell you everything." Robin resisted the urge to smack the smug grin off Catwoman. "So where did he pick you up? A circus? The street? The suburbs?" That is until it occurred to him Bruce didn't share _everything_ in his life.

Robin stood with confident, if not arrogant, strength and gripped his retractable staff before shooting his grappling gun. "My mother thought it to be beneficial to know my father. And so far, she's been right." He swung off the building and aimed for the largest thief. Later on, he asked Oracle if her satellites took pictures of the district. He wanted to frame the look of shock on Catwoman's face.

 **Metropolis…**

Tokyo Steakhouse sat in the middle of the business section of Metropolis. Customers could choose between private dining, the bar, or hibachi. Since Veronica had never experienced the latter, Jimmy said he would treat her if she was willing to accompany him and Lucy. Not one to pass up free food, she agreed. The three sat at one end of the grill and a family of four on the other: a grandfather, two grandchildren, and the girls' mother. Veronica was singing along to the fifth 'Happy Birthday' song and gong special when Jimmy leaned over and poked at Lucy's rib, which made her jump.

"You've been quiet."

Lucy shrugged and took a sip of her Redd's Apple Ale. "Not much to say."

"You're a Lane, you _always_ have something to say." She choked when Jimmy's comment caused her to snort up her ale. "Sorry. Sorry," he said while rubbing her back.

She waved him away. "I'm fine. I'm fine."

When she had control of her breathing, Jimmy asked, "But are you really?" Veronica, witnessing more of the interaction than her new friends realized, took that as her cue to go the bathroom. Plus, she hoped to flirt with the cute hostess up front.

Lucy shook her head at Jimmy's question and unlocked her phone before sliding it to him. A reminder flashed on the screen: "BUY LINDA'S BIRTHDAY PRESENT!"

"It was a joke between the two of us. Between work and life, we'd forget to get each other presents. We set reminders six months in advance that would go off each month. When it first went off in March, I dismissed it. When it went off in April, I almost deleted it. This time around, I don't know…" Lucy sighed and looked at the screen, the first time she had done so since handing the phone to Jimmy. "I can't decide on whether to delete it or keep it."

Jimmy mulled over his words before answering her. "If it was me, I wouldn't delete it. I'd want it to go off every month. But I'm not you, Luce. Only you know what's right for you. I may have been in love with her, but she was _your_ best-friend." He picked up the phone like one would pick up baby animal, with gentle firmness, and handed it back to her. She handled it in the same manner and let the fingers of her free hand hover over the screen. Then, in a movement that resembled a reaction more than purposeful choice, Lucy deleted the reminder.

"If I want something to remind me of Linda," she said answering the silent question coming from Jimmy. "I want it to have meaning. What made this meaningful were the gifts, not the reminder." Jimmy smiled and pulled Lucy into his embrace with his left arm then gave her a kiss on the crown of her head. Veronica witnessed that last bit and took out her phone. A picture for the memory books, for sure.

 **On an anchored yacht somewhere in the Aegean Sea…**

Women of various heights, ethnicities, and beauties mingled on each deck of the double-decker yacht named _The Vesper_. Most were chatting and drinking while others were playing in the pool or sunbathing. The more adventurous ones were learning to scuba dive or jet ski from a handful of instructors. Bruce Wayne lounged in the shade in a halfway-buttoned floral print shirt and khaki cargo shorts.

"Come on, Brucie. Come join us."

He let his gaze fall on the women in the middle of the pool. "We're about to play," a blonde turned to the girl next to her, "chicken fight, right?" Her raven-haired companion nodded. "Come play with us, _please_." Bruce smiled at her.

"Maybe next time. Right now I've got to finish this paperwork." The girls with strong grasps of the English language groaned but didn't push the matter. When they started their game, Bruce frowned at the document Dr. Havens sent. After he destroyed the portal, he forced the doctor to help him find where Kara would reappear. It took several of his astrologist friends and him to decipher the coordinates. With the money at Bruce's disposal, it didn't take as long as if it was one man. Dr. Havens was more of an M.D. than a PhD though he did, impressively, have both.

The document contained their theory on where the portal would open and on what date. According to the coordinates, it was at the center of the Pacific Ocean but Bruce new better. He knew those coordinates better than Arthur Curry. Until then, he had another mission to fulfill. Dr. Havens may have recruited Kara, but someone recruited him. Someone with the knowledge and resources to create a portal that could rival the technology of Apokolips. The question was, who?

* * *

 **For those following this story, if you see any discrepancies between the chapters then let me know. There are large gaps of time between these chapters and sometimes I forget things try as a might. I use ProWritingAid to edit these but I don't have a beta reader to keep me in check.  
**

 **Thank you**


	18. Chapter 17 - Days

**Three more chapters 'til the end. A little extra writing and editing for 18. A lot for 19 and 20 and then on to part 2. I'm trying to get some other work done so expect a bit of a break between part 1 and 2.**

* * *

 **Washington, D.C….**

Jason groaned after he downed his fifth shot of liquor. He rubbed his eyes, bleary from the shots and the four beers he had before that, then blinked and smacked his lips, getting nothing but the alcohol.

"You look awful." He groaned and twisted his neck to the right to see Helena Bertinelli standing with crossed arms and full of judgement.

"You would too after a week of bar-hopping."

"That's pathetic."

"You don't get to judge me, Bertinelli. You were once like me."

"Angry? Yes. A killer? Yes. Pathetic? Uh, no. And it's _because_ I was like you I get to judge." When he didn't reply, she sighed through her nose and sat on the stool next to him. "It also means I understand what you're going through more than most."

"Oh, _this_ should be enlightening." He reached out for the bottle the bartender who resembled a post-leading man Brendan Fraser had left. Helena beat him to it and due to his inebriation only grasped air following the moving bottle. She sniffed it, made a face, and then reached over the bar to find a clean tumbler. He watched her take two gulps of the brownish liquid before he asked, "Why are you here?"

"Barbara sent me."

"Did she now? What's Red want with me?"

"She concerned."

"About what?"

"You, you moron. Or have you forgotten not everyone hates you anymore?"

"Red never hated me," he mumbled. Helena shook her head and rolled her eyes. When Faux-Brendan returned to the bar, she flagged him down for a glass of water. He brought her three water bottles and lined them up in front of Jason. "Kara didn't either." She opened one bottle and placed it in Jason's hands then pushed it to his mouth.

"Drink. Flush your system. We'll talk more when you're sober." Jason nodded and grumbled out what Helena assumed was a thank you. They made small talk about the weather and the city, the past few months, and what they thought of the new heroes appearing in the states and around world. Helena felt she made a mistake when she mentioned Superwoman. Jason went quiet and pouted in his water bottle.

"I miss her, Hel." She nearly cried at the crack in the young man's voice.

"I know, Jay. Me too."

 **Gotham City…**

Maggie clenched and unclenched her fists. Rocked onto the balls of her feet then onto her heels. Kept shifting her feet, which caused her dress shoes to scuff at the marble floor, and letting out longs exhales of air through her mouth. She finally stopped when the maître d' cleared her throat in a heavy phlegm-filled fashion and pointed her to the bench in the waiting section. It was a quarter-to-eight, and Kate was nowhere in sight. That being said, it was in no way her fault since the date hadn't been schedule until eight and Maggie arrived at the restaurant 30 minutes early. She ran a hand through her short-cropped blonde hair and adjusted the tan pantsuit she was wearing. One of the waiters had asked Maggie if she wanted a glass of water while waiting when Kate finally arrived. A spaghetti-strap black dress with red hibiscus flowers along the bottom draped beautifully over Kate's body.

Maggie glared at the waiter when he let out a long whistle in appreciation. Kate smiled once she saw Maggie, her height and heels giving her an advantage over the crowded foyer. "You look dapper," Kate said with a kiss on Maggie's left cheek.

"Thanks. You look-"

"Femme?"

"I was going to say fantastic but that too." Kate giggled as Maggie rubbed her neck.

"Come on. Let's see why it's a two-month wait to get a table here." She curled her arm around the detective's and led her to the maître d'. The woman gave them a relieved smile and snapped her fingers for a waiter to lead the to their table. "Thank you, by the way, for this. It was time for me to get out of the apartment. Move on."

"To be honest, I was afraid you'd say no."

"Then why ask?" They arrived at their table. Kate sat and allowed the waiter to push her seat in and Maggie did the same.

"A part of me hoped you'd say yes," came the reply after the waiter handed them the wine menus and left.

"How could I not?" Kate suppressed her giggle this time as Maggie hid behind her menu. She briefly recalled that the last time she was one a date.

 _***F***_

 _After pacing back and forth for almost an hour Kate felt none less nervous than when she left her apartment. She pulled her jacket tightly to her body; it was nippy at the top of the Gotham Cathedral. When she got home, she found an envelope on her floor. It was a letter from Supergirl telling Kate to meet her where they first met and to dress nice. After going through her entire closet, twice, she finally settled on a pair of black jeans and a button-up green shirt. Since she knew it would be chilly that night, she grabbed a jean jacket and a black beret._

" _Nervous, are we?" Kate jumped and almost bumped into a pair of feet hovering in front of her face. She followed the feet up as Supergirl floated to the ground. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."_

" _You didn't."_

" _That's good." Kara touched down and smiled at her. "I like your clothes. They remind me of Linda's."_

" _Oh, well, that's what_ _every_ _girl wants to hear, her being compared to_ _another_ _girl."_

" _You should take that as a compliment. Linda is a great kid."_

" _Kid? You two are probably the same age."_

" _I'm technically older than Superman." Kara hummed with a smirk at Kate's expression of confusion and clarified. "To make a long story short, I was trapped in a stasis pod and because I was released too late Superman ended up aging past me."_

" _Wow. How much older are you than him?"_

" _About seventeen years." Kate remembered Batman stating he and Superman were born within six years of each other. When Kate compared her age to Bruce's it put…that put Kara in her fifties! Her eyebrows rose._

" _How old_ are _you?"_

 _Kara's brow scrunched for a second as she did the calculations in her head. "I think I'm fifty-four no… Fifty-_ _six_ _years old."_

" _That makes you over twenty years older than me."_

" _Hey! I've only aged to between twenty-five and thirty. I wouldn't try to make me out to be old enough for the Modern Maturity Center yet."_

" _Whatever…" Kate winked at Kara who rolled her eyes and chuckled. That gave Kate the chance to appreciate her friend's outfit. "I thought we said no costumes." Kara stepped back and placed her hands on her hips._

" _I will have you know this is_ _not_ _a costume."_

" _I'm not complaining. You look hot but I was figuring you'd be wearing-"_

" _Something more civilian?"_

" _Yeah."_

 _Kara shrugged then leant against the wall. "I only wear civilian clothes when I'm undercover. Other than my Kryptonian clothing, this is all I have that's Supergirl-ish." Kara pushed off the wall and rotated to show off the rest of the outfit. "I modified it to make it less punk-rock, but it's still pretty out there, for me anyway."_

" _Where did you get it?" Kara took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second. "Kara?" She held her hand up to quiet Kate then opened her eyes._

" _Remember those stories about Supergirl losing it in Metropolis?"_

" _Vaguely."_

" _For me it still feels like yesterday." Kara sat on the building's ledge and Kate followed suit. "Those moments were mental relapses. Years ago, Superman, Superboy, and I were kidnapped by an otherworldly villain called Darkseid. He had kidnapped Superman before but this time he went after all three of us. He wanted to brainwash us to create these mighty warriors. Since he succeeded with Superman before, Kal-El knew how to fight it. Superboy, Kon-El, has powers Superman and I don't have and he used them to fight. I wasn't as strong as them." Kate placed her hand on Kara's shoulder. The blonde reached up and squeezed it in return. "Darkseid brought out this monster I didn't even know existed inside of me. I… I killed people, Kate. I used my heat-vision to burn holes into them, my super-breath to break their bones, to freeze them to death. Even crushed a man's head with just two fingers. And I know you don't want nor need to hear this but I wanted you to know where I got the outfit from." Kara glanced at Kate from the corner of her eye and gave a sheepish smile._

 _When Kate said nothing; only smiled at her and tightened her grip on Kara, the Kryptonian stood and pulled Kate with her. "Follow me." With her hand still in Kara's, Kate was led around the corner and past the gargoyles until they reached their destination. "What do you think?" Kate released her hand and absorbed everything around her. The entire area was lit with Chinese lanterns. In the middle of all this light was a small table and two chairs you might find in front of a French café. A single carnation sat in a small vase between the settings; Kate's favorite flower._

 _The night was filled with easy chit-chat and quiet eating afterwards. They talked about their favorite foods, other planets, what Krypton was like, and Kara's family. The last one made Kara cry, much to Kate's chagrin. Without a second thought, Kate jumped out of her seat and hugged her. Kara tensed, but eventually the taller girl relaxed and hugged Kate back. When she pulled away, she wiped the tears from her eyes and the ones from Kate's._

" _As much as I love being here it's time for me to leave." Kate gave her one last hug, not really wanting her to leave, and stepped back. "Don't worry about cleaning up. A friend of mine said he'd do it for me. Goodbye Batwoman, I hope we meet again and soon." Kara slowly ascended into the sky, leaving Kate with that same look she had given her once before._

" _Kara!" She stopped and floated down a little closer to Kate. "That look you keep giving me. What does it mean?"_

 _Kara smiled the kind of smile that was warm and bright at the same time. It stretched across her entire face and gleamed in a way that maybe even the occasional star could envy. "It means I love you." And with that, she was gone._

 _***F***_

"Kate? You know what you want?" She flicked her eyes to Maggie then back to the menu before closing it and setting it on the table.

"I do now."


	19. Chapter 18 - Letting Go

**NEXT CHAPTER! (she says 30 minutes later). Expected to have to write more but not so much.  
Keep in mind the next chapter will begin the shift of the story revolving around Wonder Woman and all those in that immediate circle.**

* * *

"… _visit it someday with our own eyes?" Little Kara looked at her cousin then at the little planet, unsure of how to answer her._

" _I-"_

" _Kara!" The little girls screeched when Zor-El entered the room with a long stride. "You know this room is off limits to you."_

" _Father," the older Kara whined._

" _Do not 'Father' me." He stopped in his tracks and noticed the hologram of Earth. "Kara…" His voiced softened and he pulled his daughter into his arms. "My little Kara. Oh, you are_ far _too much like me." He pulled away from his daughter but kept his hands on her shoulders. "Let us go. Your mother is looking for you." He turned his attention to Kara In-Ze, which made her squeak and try to hid behind her cousin. "You too, tiny one."_

" _Yes, Lord Zor-El," she whispered out. Her breath tickled at the back of Kara's neck. Zorl-El smiled at his giggling daughter and then at his giggling niece. He took them both by the hand and led them out of the secret room. The rest of the day was spent laughing and playing together. Kara Zor-El kept by her father's side as he tinkered with a miniature pod designed to survive longtime space travel. Kara In-Ze stayed close to her mother Astra while she and Alura discussed something about the planet and its sun. She wouldn't be able to tell you what they spoke about, only the timber of her mother's voice._

 _Soon, the day had reached its end and it was time for Astra and Kara to go home. The cousins hugged tightly, knowing it would be the last time they would see each other face to face for a number of years._

" _I will see you soon, K-Kara."_

 _The older Kara smiled inter her cousin's hair then nodded. "I look forward to it. May Rao be with you." She released her and they both took ahold of their mothers' hands._

" _May Rao be with you."_

Five years and sixty days later, Krypton died.

 **Thursday, May 24** **th** **, 2012…**

Kate groaned at the flashing notification on her phone. She had an appointment with the bank the next day to talk about how the book selling business was going. Thankfully, she was making a profit but it was just enough to pay her bills and maybe go out to dinner once and a while; there's only so long you can live off an inheritance. It was a good thing she didn't have a cable bill to worry about and she rarely used her car. The bike she mostly used as Batwoman was covered by Batman but she didn't have to mention that to the bank.

The bell dinged loudly when the door to the store swung open. "Welcome to The Book Nook. Let me know if I can help in anyway," Katherine said without looking up from her computer screen.

"Guess what I bought?" Kate's fingers froze over her keyboard at the sing-song voice.

"I fear the worse." Stephanie smacked her in the arm with a newspaper.

"Oh, shut-up. Now close your eyes."

"I'm not-"

"Close your eyes!" Kate let out a muffled groan and crossed her arms as she complied with Stephanie's command. "Put your hand out." She put her right hand out, which was given something heavy and covered in what felt like velvet. "Open your eyes." Kate opened her right eye and then her left to see a black velveteen bag in her hand tied shut with a burgundy string; inside of it seemed to be some misshapen object. "Open it." She shifted the bag to her left hand and opened the string with her right then reached in the bag to pull out a snow globe. "Bette told me about your grandmother buying snow globes for your birthday, which I'm well aware isn't until July. But with mom and me heading to National City during your birthday, I thought I'd give your gift early."

Kate blinked at the Supergirl inside the globe posed as if she was just about to take off from the ground. She was constructed rather beautifully from red glass and standing on the very symbol that donned her chest. The bottom of the globe was made from cut glass that resembled frosted crystals. The frost touched the bottom edge of the clear globe, hiding any possible seams between it and the base. She shook it slightly and snickered at the plastic snow falling on Supergirl.

"There's a music box in it too." Kate turned the snow globe over to see a golden knob on the bottom. "You have to turn it three times." She did as Stephanie instructed and the tinkling of music, which resembled something between a Jon Williams and a Jerry Goldsmith score, came out. It made her smile.

"Thank you, Stephanie. It's beautiful. Where'd you get it?"

"Bette and I were talking about presents for you and we got on the topic of snow globes. We wanted to get you something unique you couldn't buy on Amazon. Then she mentioned this girl named Elisabeth who she thought could help. It kind of surprised me how short it took her to make it. It was her idea, Elisabeth, to put a music box in it. Do you like it?"

"Stephanie, I…" Kate got out of her seat and walked briskly around the counter to pull her young friend into a tight hug.

"Kate," she groaned out. "The snow globe is digging into my back." Kate let her go with a laugh before she brushed the tears away. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No, no. These are happy tears. Thank you, Stephanie. You and Bette gave me a wonderful gift."

"Oh, this is from me. Bette has something else up her sleeve."

"I fear the worse." They laughed at Kate's word.

"I'd love to stay longer. But I promised my mom I'd have dinner with her. I do plan on treating you to lunch or dinner before I go."

"Sounds good."

"Where you're gonna put that?" Stephanie said as she walked backwards to the store's entrance.

"I have an idea."

 _***F***_

" _I have something for you. I noticed it wasn't in your shelves and thought you might like it." Linda handed Katherine the book in her hands. It's a thin paperback of a thing with a well-worn green cover; the complete collection of Shakespearean sonnets. "I was perusing through your poetry section and all I could find was Walt Whitman and Sappho. You really need to widen your range of books, love." Kate took a short, deliberate breath._

" _I-I will keep that in mind."_

" _Good," said Linda with a smile. "I even circled my favorite one, or at least the first one I ever memorized."_

" _Quote it to me." Linda's eyebrows flicked up in surprised by Kate's outburst._

" _You sure?" Kate nodded, so Linda cleared her throat before speaking. When she started off, her voice was low and raspy._

" _My mistress eyes are nothing like the sun,  
coral is far more red than her lips red.  
If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun,  
if hair be wires black wires grow on her head.  
I have seen roses damasked red and white  
yet no such roses see I in her cheeks.  
And in some perfume is there more delight  
than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.  
I love to hear her speak yet well I know that music hath a far more pleasing sound.  
I grant I never saw a goddess go,  
my mistress when she walks reads on the ground.  
And yet by Heaven I think my love is rare,  
as any she belied with false compare."_

 _Linda, who with each phrase leaned in closer and closer to Kate, pulled back from the counter with a crooked smile that ended with a wink. "I'm not one for quoting poetry to people. Consider yourself one of the few." Kate blinked a few times and nodded. Linda's smile stretched into a full grin as she tapped a short cadence on the counter. "Did you see the card?"_

" _Yes, I loved it." Kate took another breath when her voice cracked; tears welled up behind her eyes but she sniffed to keep them back. The look in Linda's eyes flashed that familiar softness for a moment but disappeared just as quickly._

 _Linda suddenly leaned over the counter and grabbed the back of Kate's head to pull her towards herself. She gave her a long and intense kiss on the forehead, as if she would never see her again, and let go. Kate watched her as she walked brusquely to the exit. When she opened the door, she paused for a moment then halfway turned back to Kate. "Oh, and Katherine…"_

 _Kate snapped out of her shocked daze and focused on her. "What is it?"_

 _Linda tilted her head slightly to the right and smiled softly at the ginger. "I love you, too." And just like that, she gave her a wink and left the shop._

 _***F***_

Kate took the stairs one thoughtful step at a time until she reached the top. Once she entered the apartment, about a third smaller than her old one, she took a moment to make a decision. She smiled when she saw it, the perfect spot for the snow globe. With a deep breath, she placed it gently in the middle of her fireplace's mantle. Her fingers kissed across the glass before she pulled them away.

"Goodbye, Kara. I loved you, too."


	20. Chapter 19 - To Move On Part 1

**This and the next chapter are extremely short. But they mainly serve the purpose of transition to the next phase of this long process.**

* * *

 **Themyscira…**

The island was quiet. No, calm. Peaceful, even. The dawn of a new day. Reds paled to pinks and purples transformed to blues as the sun rose above the horizon. This was the moment Hippolyta adored the most; the waking of her queendom before the tasks of the day. Her simple joy turned to sorrow soon after. She blinked away her tears then wiped the escapees with the pad of her right thumb.

"You are troubled." Hippolyta hummed out a sad smile at the voice behind her.

"How could I not be? Six months since this sacred island was desecrated by war and death, yet it has yet to heal." Delicate yet strong hands, rested on the banister to the queen's left. The rising sun caused her companion's skin to glow. Her helmet gleamed as if made of gold and not bronze and her robe of crimson showed-off the copper thread sown in great detail. Never had Athena been more beautiful to Hippolyta than in that moment.

"You let your mind wander, Hippolyta." Athena peeked over at the blushing queen.

"My apologies," she replied with a step back. The goddess reached out and grasped her forearm.

"No need to. I know what I look like, though this does not compare to my form in battle."

The shy smile Hippolyta wore fell away. "You are dressed for war." Athena released her.

"I am."

"If I may ask, why?"

A sullen displeasure transformed the female personification of war and wisdom. "The battle on Themyscira may have ended. The war, however, has yet to be over. Olympus must prepare."

"What can I do to help?" Athena's features softened as she reached out and caressed Hippolyta's face.

"Heal, queen of Paradise Island. Revel in the gift of Hera. This war is beyond even the likes of the Amazons." There was so much Hippolyta wanted to ask but the second she blinked, Athena vanished. She released a heavy breath and beheld the beauty gifted to her as refuge thousands of years ago. If this was where her focus needed to be then here she would keep it.

 **X**

The soft whiz of arrows filled the air between the melodious songs of Themyscira's native creatures. Epione, the resident physician of Paradise Island stood with charcoal and tablet as she observed the athleticism of her Amazonian sister, Artemis.

"Are you sure I am fully healed? My aim is not what it used to be." The blonde noted where each of the tall red-head's arrows landed. Out of five arrows fired, three smattered around the middle ring and two on the inner ring.

"No, it's improved," Epione muttered.

"What was that?"

"Try again. Perhaps you're over thinking it." Artemis replanted her feet and drew back her sixth and final arrow. Her she took a deep breath then released it until there was no air left. Her heart beat slow but steady as she stared down the bullseye with her right eye.

 _THUNK!_

"Yes!"

Epione adjusted the grip on her stone tablet and chuckled. "The goddess Artemis herself would not be able to defeat your aim." Artemis's chest puffed with pride at the doctor's compliment. That is until an arrow whizzed by her chest. It splintered through the central arrow and pierced the target to where only half of it sat exposed.

"Don't be so sure."

Epione smiled then bowed at the presence of their princess, Artemis echoing her actions. "Your highness."

Diana returned the greeting then glanced at Artemis with a smirk, the red-head visibly upset over the defeat. "Oh, don't be a sore loser, Artemis. You of _all_ Amazons should know the importance of humility. Or have those lessons you've been giving the younger generation a falsity?"

"Of course not," she replied with a bowed posture. Diana waved it off before she reloaded her bow. The arrow cut the air and split the one at the top of the target. She did it four more times to each of Artemis's arrows. Epione tried and failed to suppress her giggle at the display of marksmanship.

Diana set her bow and quiver on the table with the other weapons. "Afternoon, my sisters."

"Afternoon, princess," the two answered, Artemis echoing Epione again. Once Diana was out of earshot, the physician let out a long whistle and chuckled at the sight before her. "You were always better with a sword," she said over her shoulder.

"Oh, shut-up."

 **X**

Major Steve Trevor's tenor laugh vibrated the mirror Diana used as a screen. She occupied the grand library of the palace surrounded by books, tomes, manuscripts, and maps the Amazons collected over the millennia; a rival to the Library of Congress. On the other side of the mirror Steve sat in his 15 feet by 15 feet office lined with bookshelves, degrees, and paintings.

"I wish I could have been there."

"Me too." The crinkles around Steve's eyes smoothed out as did Diana's. He inhaled a slight breath but Diana cut him off with, "I know. I wish you could be here too. The law is unchanging. Bringing you on the island was a rare occasion only allowed by the queen and goddess Hera."

"I miss you, Diana. I haven't seen you since the battle."

"I miss you too, Steve. Don't worry. The moment Wonder Girl returns home I'll be back in the states." This brought a smile to Steve's face.

"Good. Can't let my best girl go on too long without me." Diana rolled her eyes but didn't bother to hide the smile that graced her lips. "I love you, Princess Diana of Themyscira."

"I love you too, Major Steven Rockwell Trevor of the United States." Steve chuckled then waved goodbye before ending their connection. Diana stepped away from the mirror and sat at the edge the study table closest to her.

On the third floor of the palace, facing the rolling sea, was Diana's room. In the bright morning of the day at the edge of the cliffs, no one saw the aggressive burst of wind pushed against the balcony doors. A pure white light appeared midair at the center of the balcony; no larger than the size of a penny and grew to three centimeters in diameter before collapsing on itself. Next time, it would not collapse.


	21. Chapter 20 - To Move On Part 2

Queen Hippolyta strolled arm in arm with Diana, gazes forward and steady like their steps. From afar, the dark-haired women held each other close in affection. On deeper inspection, one would see the tight grip Hippolyta had on her daughter and the absentee look in her eyes.

"Do you believe Hephaestus or Aphrodite will share what Athena is unwilling to speak on? In terms of this war?" Diana ran her fingers along her mother's, to which the older woman reacted by loosening the grip on her daughter.

"No. Aphrodite has proved loyal to Athena in these recent times. And Hephaestus sealed himself away with the sons of Themyscira once the land was cleansed. He speaks to no one."

"It doesn't seem right for Athena to show herself to you in war clothes and then demand you stay out of the way."

Hippolyta pulled away from Diana. "She did not demand, Diana. She told me another route to take instead of battle." The queen's eyes wandered to the setting sun, or the light it created through the open window at the end of the hall. "We have suffered much. Man and those it faces have desecrated the earth of Paradise Island and turned it to Tartarus. No more."

"What are you saying, mother?" The queen's eyes softened at the princess's watery eyes.

"Oh, Diana. Cassandra will return soon. You will not be away for long from Steve Trevor." Diana let out a sigh.

"I'm beginning to understand the term long-suffering and why it is synonymous with patience."

Hippolyta smiled. "So it seems." She stopped in front of a set of double doors. "It is late, Diana, and I am tired." She kissed Diana on the cheek. "Go. Enjoy your time with your sisters."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, my dear. I am sure." Hippolyta stayed at her chamber's entrance until Diana stepped out of sight. Then with a tearful sigh, she pushed through her doors and the sleep.

 **X**

 _The Vesper_ , docked near Kissamoss, Crete, was an excellent yacht. Yet nothing compared to the Bat-boat floating in the waters darkened by the night sky. The stillness of the ocean, not to be confused with stagnant behavior, rocked the vessel. The instruments kept watch of what was to come soon. Batman did not need these instruments though they were helpful. He kept his eyes on the balcony belonging to Diana's room. There! Like the morning another small burst of light poked through the reality of the now. It was time.

 **X**

Epione frowned at the slates displayed across the wooden tables in her office. It was one of the marble rooms to the far right of the hospital's foyer.

"May I enter?"

Epione bowed her head. "My princess." The curtain separating the office from the rest of the hospital closed with a flutter of fabric when Diana stepped forward. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

She shook her head. "Came to enjoy your presence."

"Came to enjoy my presence? Even _I_ know when I'm told a boldface lie."

"Epione…"

The doctor stepped away from her princess. "I failed you, Diana."

"Epione that's-"

"Diana!" Her and Epione's attention snapped to the frantic voice. "Diana!"

"Io? Io! Io, in here!" The armorer burst through the curtains.

"Di, Diana, Princess Diana. P-Please, please come with me."

Diana and Epione stiffened at the wide-eyed expression on the darker woman's face. "What is it?"

"Your room. The portal that stole Kara Zor-El. It's back. Witnesses saw it open on the balcony of your room. And…"

Diana grabbed Io's arms. "What? What did they see?"

"She-" Diana didn't let her finish. She broke out in a sprint from the hospital and ran across the open fields and through the forests. Her sisters cried out to her as she passed but her pace never faltered. The guards almost stopped her due to the fierceness she exuded when she blurred past them and took the palace stairs several at a time. More guards and warriors stood outside her room but she ignored their yells of alarm when she burst through her bedroom doors and straight for the balcony. She stopped in her tracks. "No…"

Kara Zor-El turned away from the rolling sea and faced the Amazonian princess with a sad yet ironic smile only the Kryptonian could pull off well. "Hello, Diana. Did you miss me?"

* * *

 **And now we move on to the next phase of this long story line. Looking forward to setting it up.  
**

 **The first chapter is already written (because I originally planned to put it into the first part) but I'm going to wait until I have more written for it.**

 **See ya at Red, White, & Blonde Part 2: WHITE where the majority of the story will be told from the POV of Wonder Woman and Co.**


End file.
